Metamorphosis
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other? (Post-Canon. Heartshipping-centric.)
1. The Aftermath of Departure, Pt 1

**I love this Shipping. It is honestly my favorite, non-Yami/Atemu/Yuugi pairing. These guys are just... they're both cute, and seem really innocent, but aren't afraid to kick some serious butt when it is needed! I actually was dreaming about this pair last night (8-11-2013)... So I ****_REALLY_**** just need to get it out of my system. Haha! w**

**Also, I don't quite agree with the whole Hikaris-never-trying-to-find-love-after-the-Yamis- leave thing. I'm quite sure that, if the Yamis truly did love their Hikaris, they would want them to find someone to spend the rest of their mortal lives with, rather than wait until they die and spending their lives miserable and lonely. Right? Plus, I agree with Heartshipping so much because...**

**Well, I'll save it for the story. Because this is what I can easily picture happening after the Ceremonial Duel. The first two chapters will mostly be reflections of Yuugi and Ryou, towards their Yamis. And the process of them coming to love each other will be somewhat slow. It's just how I picture it. So, sorry for the rambling you will most likely experience in the first couple of chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**_

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter I ~_**

_The Aftermath of Departure, Pt. 1_

* * *

Yuugi was silent, curled up in one of the plush leather seats aboard Kaiba's private jet. He stared blankly out the window, through miles of cloudless skies to miniscule details of the desert sands below them. The golden sediments were stained in fiery shades as the setting sun blazed in blood-red hue behind them. They were_ en route_ back home, to Japan. Yuugi sighed, barely audible, in his exhale. It felt cold. It hurt. Like someone had reached in, and taken out a section of his brain matter while leaving the rest of it to fester and rot as he struggled on to simply continue to _breathe._ Already, he had found himself asking a question to Yam-... to _Atemu_, only to have his shattering heart stall painfully at the remembrance that he wasn't _there._ Not anymore.

The few condolences offered to the grieving teen did little to soothe. In fact, it only made his sorrow deepen. They said they understood, because the Pharaoh had been their friend, too. But they didn't. They could _never_ understand. Ya- **_Atemu_**, had been the other half of him. Of his heart. His _soul. _The Bond between them had been more than friendship. More than brotherhood. Emotions between the two had been greater, even than that of lovers. Their hearts pumped in sync. Completely, perfectly, in rhythm with that of their other.

It had been their little secret, even in the end. Even though the two souls shared a single vessel, they had been in love. But neither did much to act upon their feelings, as it had always been... a sort of instinct between the two. Knowing that, somehow, someway, some_time, _they would have to part. Besides, there was very little they _could_ have done to show their affections, outside of their current actions, anyways. Wary of observing eyes, their contact was simple. A brush of the fingers, a quick squeeze of the hand, a touch lingering for a moment longer than necessary. It manifested in pet names of _'aibou' _and _'Hikari'_ and _'Mou Hitori no Boku'. _Or through sweet nothings and small comforts whispered through their telepathic link. It was spent through long nights, staying up late, doing nothing more than gossiping and giggling like schoolchildren, and nestled in a ghostly embrace in Yuugi's bed. Yes, a sexual attraction had been there, as well... Lust that had been easily released within the confines of their Soulrooms, in very few, limited occasions. But it, overall, wasn't quite needed.

Atemu's presence had been enough. It always had been, even if the physical or spiritual contact had been nice. In fact, they had been the highlights of Yuugi's seventeen years. But... just feeling Atem's mind, a lingering presence in the back of his mind, always there and concerned for his loved one's well-being. It had warmed Yuugi's heart beyond compare. But, now...

Now that ever-present consciousness was gone. He felt nothing.

Zip.

Zilch.

Nada.

And that sent daggers of ice through the amethyst-eyed teen's chest. It made frost course with blood through his veins. It made tears an ever-present force behind his eyes, and it sent all emotions into a tiny little compartment in his soul, with a powerful lock and a key thrown to Oblivion. He wanted to escape the pain. So he thrust all feeling away to that empty, festering wound in the back of his mind to stew with spiritual infections until it would, eventually, become too great to bear.

Yuugi silently prayed that he'd be alone in that moment.

His eyes had drifted closed at some point within his musings, sending the boy into a limbo between slumber and wakefulness. His chest fell in a deep, rhythmic pace, but his senses still tingled with alertness to his surroundings. He could hear footsteps as weary bodies shuffled quietly around, mindful of their resting friend, and hoping in vain to find their own. His eyes moved instinctively underneath closed lids to the directions of the noises. He felt something soft and warm suddenly envelope his body, still laying comfortably in the slightly-reclined seat. There was an almost-silent, somewhat low-pitched breath. _Jii-chan,_ he realized. His grandfather, placing a blanket over his prone body. Yuugi shifted slightly, pressing his face more into the downy cover.

A cover slid down over the window he had been gazing out of, cutting out what little remained of the dusk's light.

He moved away, and heard him sit with two or three other individuals. He could feel their gazes on him.

"I'm worried about him, guys," the voice of Anzu murmured to whom Yuugi assumed was Jounouchi and Honda. "I know that this is going to be hard for him, considering he and the Pharaoh were in the same body for _years,_ but..." she trailed, voice becoming thick with concern and emotion.

There was a quiet grunt from Jou, and Yuugi pictured him giving a tiny nod. "You can see it in his eyes. He's hurtin' a lot more than he's lettin' on."

_I'm not hurting,_ the teen thought sadly, mindlessly shifting, once again, into a more semi-comfortable position, _This is so much more than the pain you think I'm feeling. __I am **dying.**_

He had to pause breathing for a moment, holding it in his lungs until they ached. The ache in his helped keep tears at bay. He released it with tantalizing slowness, careful to keep the illusion of restfulness over his body. Another quiet inhale, and a smooth exhale following. He focused solely on his breathing, ignoring all outside voices and noises, and the urge to shift or twitch, easily inducing a sort of sleep paralysis. It was a trick he had picked up on from his grandfather when he was younger, after he had been diagnosed with insomnia. Just one of many dirty little secrets none of his friends knew about.

But Yami had known. He knew every last thing about Yuugi, big or small.

Like how he had been diagnosed with clinical depression in the seventh grade. Or how he, beneath the cheery, friendly façade, was actually very lonely. How he used to talk with plush toys or imaginary friends, even all the way into the fifth grade, just to get the pressure of being alone off his chest. To pretend, just for a moment, that someone cared enough to listen to him. That he was scared of thunder and lightning, and had claustrophobia, social anxiety, and was terrified by the thought of being alone. That his father had, indeed, left on a business trip all those years ago, and never came back after choosing his mistress over his wife and then-five-year-old child. How his mother hadn't died in a car '_accident'_, a year or two back, but in a car _wreck_. Caused by herself, on purpose. Yami had _known _that he had considered both cutting and suicide as early as the third grade, and had nearly followed through with the latter option in his freshman year of high school after a particularly bad and humiliating day. He knew that Yuugi was pansexual, and that the reason he enjoyed games so much is because he felt it was his only redeeming quality in life. Or, that Yuugi didn't want to be an archaeologist or game designer, as everyone thought, but an artist, or an author.

And that Yuugi knew everything about his Darkness, in return.

Yami, or rather, Atemu, was also petrified of being alone. After being trapped in the Shadows within the Millennium Puzzle for three thousand years, he was also anxious in enclosed spaces, and that his Darkness, ironically, was scared of the dark. He had always felt worthless, especially before regaining his memories, and made up for it by helping his spiritual partner in duels. He knew that whenever Yuugi or his friends had been hurt or humiliated, Atem had been obsessed with revenge because of the many injustices that had been committed against himself, with no-one to do anything to help. He knew that, despite all outward appearances, the spirit was actually _very _insecure. If one little thing in his world went out of whack, he suffered, because it was all he could remember to know or recognize. He was mortified by the fact that he had memory of neither the sun beating down on his shoulders, the warmth of his father's embrace, nor the scent of his mother. The confidence that Atemu seemed to contain in smothering waves, was mostly an act. He had confidence, but it was also a cover for his imperfections. He had never felt like he deserved what he had, whether it be friendship, a body to share inhabitance in, or the very right to _exist._

They had known and accepted each other's imperfections. They helped each other overcome them. To accept their own flaws, rather than just their other half's.

Yuugi blinked open his heavy eyelids, surprised to find that the passenger area was engulfed in complete darkness. The quiet breathing of his sleeping friends reached his ears. How long had he been out for? It felt as if mere minutes had passed... Another helpful trick of meditative breathing. It made hours pass by in moments, or vice versa (The latter of which tended to be rather infuriating). He quietly sat up, and stretched his arms above his spikey head. The heavenly feeling of muscles livening with fresh blood and joints cracking back into place made him want to smile. But he didn't.

The pale teen silently opened the hatch that had been slid over to cover his window back up, and peered to the sky outside. It was beginning to pale with the twilight of dawn.

He frowned slightly, eyes becoming lidded with depression. Already, it had been a day, since Atemu had left.

He gazed forlornly to the horizon, watching as the beginnings of light dared to rear their head over the land and sea. Soon, they would be arriving at a port in Domino City. Soon, he would have to face the normal trials of teenaged life, yet again. School, homework, classes, planning his future. Having uphold his legacy as the King of Games- a title he supposedly earned after defeating the Pharaoh and sending him off to Eternal Peace. Dueling just... didn't seem as fun without hearing the mental praises and guidance in his mind, like before. But the earnings he would gain from tournaments could greatly benefit not only Yuugi in his own future, but his grandfather, as well, if something were to happen to him. The man was getting a little 'up there', in age. It was better safe than sorry.

Yuugi gave a tiny sigh, seeing the sun turn a golden-orange as it fully broke through the background surrounding it, painting the skies in soft shades of pink, lavender, and yellow.

The dawn of a new chapter in his life.

It seemed dismal, just in its first paragraphs. Silently, Yuugi prayed for better times, though he doubted his wish would be granted.

This wasn't the Millennium Puzzle or Shadow Magic he was wishing on, after all. Just a lifeless ball of gas burning millions of miles away.

Because the Items no longer existed. Nor the Magic they had contained.

He looked up, and over his shoulder as a thick hand lightly rested over it. Yuugi found himself staring into the dull gray-lavender eyes of Sugoroku, his beloved grandfather and only remaining family. They were soft and sympathetic, gentle and nurturing. Yuugi found himself unable to force a smile as he had intended, mustering only a pathetic twitch to the corners of his lips, before falling into a dismally blank expression. The old man's gaze became saddened at the failed attempt of showing even the smallest traces of joy or content. He sat down beside his grandson, who turned to face Sugoroku more directly. He allowed himself to be pulled into a comforting embrace, eternally grateful for the quiet warmth in his grandfather's arms. The shorter man cradled Yuugi to his chest, allowing the young man to bury his face in his neck, who's thinner arms shook slightly as they returned the pressure. He was quiet, knowing that this was all his only grandchild needed. The silent presence of one he loved. Like Atemu had always been.

A quiet, comforting presence. Where no words were needed.

He knew of the... relationship, of sorts, between the living child and immortal spirit. Though it was rather strange and hard to grip, at first, he accepted their feelings for each other. Atem, he knew, was a respectable man, and cared so very deeply for Yuugi. He would keep him safe, and loved, when need be. And, as the old man had told them both before, he did not have _one _grandson, but _two._

He breathed out a sad sigh, realizing that Yami was gone, and he once again had sole priorities for his remaining grandchild. A grandchild who needed his family and friends, now, more than ever.

He rubbed soft circles over Yuugi's back as he shuddered with held-back emotions, rocking him gently. "We'll be landing soon," he murmured quietly into the child's ear. "I'll wake the others, yes?"

Yuugi nodded into the fabric of his grandpa's shoulder, before pulling away with a miniscule smile to show his gratitude. "_H-Hai. Arigato_, Jii-chan..." he murmured. Sugoroku smiled at the spikey-haired child, gripping his shoulder reassuringly, before standing again, and hobbling to where Jounouchi rested, splayed over the armrests of two seats, to stir the blonde into waking. He frowned for a moment, as he saw Yuugi retreat behind a mask of indifference behind him.

_Atemu, watch over him..._ he prayed silently, before shaking the heavily-sleeping blonde teen before him awake.

* * *

Yuugi was the last to step off the jet plane, trailing with a stiff step behind his crowd of friends. Before them, stood a single man, in wait. Yuugi blinked as he took in the other's appearance.

Average height, with an agile body. Simple blue jeans, and a T-shirt striped in baby blue and white. Long, snowy-white hair that hung down to his shoulders, and framed over his face and eyes with a natural style people would pay countless yen for in a salon. It drifted in small, limp spikes, and glowed with an almost unearthly radiance under the pale, rising sun. His large, empathetic, doe-brown eyes shone with a sad greeting. His left hand raised, fingers twitching slightly in a small wave. Before the larger group could speak, he gave a sad smile, head tilting slightly to the side like a curious puppy.

"So... I-it's done then... isn't it?" he asked, advancing a few paces.

Yuugi surprised himself as his feet moved forward to their own accord. Of course... Ryou knew what he was going through. He had had a Yami, too. Sure, Malik Ishtar had, as well, but he _hated _his eviler counterpart. Mariku had been an evil, psychotic, and manipulative bastard that did nothing but use and take away. Yes, Bakura may have also done those things, but he also _cared _for his Light, at the same time. Like Atemu, Akefia had protected his vessel and spiritual other with his immortal life. He couldn't resist the Darkness that Zorc Necrophades had enveloped him in before he was sealed away, nor the urges of thievery his past self had thrived upon. Ryou knew how Yuugi was feeling.

Because his heart felt the same way.

"_H-Hai_..." Yuugi murmured, voice quiet and eyes subdued as he faced the albino, breaking away from his friends by a foot or two. "It... It's done..."

That sentence drove a dagger into his heart.

Ryou's smile widened slightly, but it was bitter and mournful. Moisture began to glitter on his lashes, advancing again until he and Yuugi were a mere arm's length away.

"I thought so..." he muttered. Yuugi tensed, eyes casting downwards as that little space in his mind, stuffed to the brim with his bottled-up emotions, threatened to blow. He... He couldn't cry. He _wouldn't _cry. Yami was happy. So Yuugi should be happy, too. Right now, his friend needed just as much comfort as he. He refused to indulge in his selfish tears.

What Ryou said next completely shattered his resolve.

"I-It feels... rather empty... doesn't it?"

A strangled noise left Yuugi's lips, and he nodded stiffly. A tear snaked down his shadowed cheek, and dripped quickly off his chin.

They reached out simultaneously, reaching to comfort and console their hurting companion who held a pain only the other could possibly understand. Hugging each other tightly, the two young men fell down to their knees, gripping to one another as if they were life, itself. Emotions blooded with painful tears and choking sobs, and Yuugi felt Ryou's slight form shake and tremble against his own. Yuugi bit down on his lip until he tasted blood, a pitiful, tormented whimper escaping his throat as he tried to hold back his sobs. He fought desperately, though in vain, to hold to what little resolve remained, and to a promise he had made to his Darkness in their final moments together.

_"Do not close off your heart, my Light. Do not spend the remainder of your mortal life alone. One day, seek out love again, aibou. You deserve the chance to love another as you have loved me, and to have that love returned full-heartedly."_

_"I... I'll try, Mou Hitori no Boku."_

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Y-Yes... I promise I will try."_

Yuugi let a deep sob rip from his throat, tears burning his shut eyes as he and his friend shared and consoled to each other's pain.

_How can I find love again, when you have taken half of my heart with you?_

* * *

**:(**

**Poor Ryou and Yuugi.**

**Not bad for a first chapter though, if I do say so myself. :D**

**I don't know when I'll update Ryou's chapter... So, be patient, until then. XD**

* * *

**Also, I'm sorry for not updating _Shattered _in such a long time. I've hit a bit of a writer's block with Yuugi's _Jealousy _chapter. I'm working on it, though! :D**

* * *

**Reviews! It will make Ryou and Yuugi get happy faster!**


	2. The Aftermath of Departure, Pt 2

**This chapter starts out as a dream, just... so you don't get confused. ^^**

* * *

**IwillLogInlater (Seqka711):** _Thank you so much, to my first (and so far only, lol) reviewer for this story! You have no idea how happy you made me. ^^ I'm glad you're finding **Metamorphosis **satisfactory so far. I hope I continue to impress. :)_

* * *

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**_

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter II ~_**

_The Aftermath of Departure, Pt. 2_

* * *

_Ryou paced silently across his small, cozy apartment, fingers raking through downy white hair._

_Something was wrong. He could feel it._

**_'Kura?' _**_he spoke into his telepathic link, voice nervous and shaky._

**_'Yes, Yadonushi?'_**_ The reply sent a content shiver through the teen's muscles. He allowed his anxious feet to settle for a moment, standing still in the center of his living room. He exhaled softly. **'Yadonushi? Is everything alright?'**_

_"Y... Yeah," he murmured quietly to himself, moving to sit on the couch. "I just wanted to make sure you were still there..." His hand absently moved to clutch at where the Sennen Ring would usually rest over his chest, and felt nothing but a cold chill run down his spine as the searching limb felt nothing but the fabric of his shirt. It made tears come to his eyes. So... this was finally it..._

**_'We both knew this day would come eventually, Ryou,' _**_the thief king's gravelly voice crooned with surprising softness into the distraught child's mind._

_Ryou bit his lip, wiping at an eye with the palm of his hand. **'Why does it have to, 'Kura? I-I...' **He sniffled, legs curling up to his chest. **'I'm going to miss you. I-I **_**love _you. I don't want you to leave me!'_**

_Since the Ring was no longer on the adolescent's person, the spirit of Bakura could not phase into the room, seeing as how he was bonded to the Item and its Shadow magic. But, Ryou felt security in his consciousness' presence in the back of his mind, either way. It was powerful, and overwhelming, and possessive. It made the white-haired youth feel safe and protected. Like everything was going to be alright, even if Armageddon, itself, were upon them._

**_'I don't want to leave, either, Ryou,' _**_the Yami whispered to his Hikari, **'But I have too.'**_

_A quiet whimper left Ryou's chest. "It's n-not fair..." he muttered, moisture having beaded down his cheeks by this point._

_Then, in a single, heart-shattering moment, a pounding migraine came over him. Ryou clutched at his head with a yelp of pain, pulse accelerating. It was happening._

**_'S-Shit, Yadonushi-! I-I'm fading, I can feel it!' _**_Bakura's voice sounded angry, grieved, and... scared? The might King of Thieves was scared?_

**_'K-Kura!' _**_Ryou yelped mentally, before everything went silent._

_He looked up, doe eyes wide._

_'_B-Bakura?_' he thought. The words bounced off into empty nothingness. Ryou blinked, despair and disbelief filling him. '_Bakura!'

_No reply. No presence. Nothing but black._

_"Bakura!" he wailed in agony, curling in on himself. "Please, 'Kura, come back!"_

_'_No, no, no, no, no! Please, Gods, no! Bring him back, dammit! Please! Bring Bakura _back!'_

_His prayers were left unanswered._

* * *

_"Bakura!"_

Soft brown eyes flew open with a tearful shout. Ryou flew into an upright position, chest heaving as he gasped for air. A cold sweat made his hair stick to his brow, while sheets and bedding was wrapped and knotted over his legs and abdomen. He glanced around his bedroom, dark and quiet and empty.

Just like his mind.

Awakened tears met with dream-shed ones, burning his eyes and heart with grief. Ryou hid his face behind trembling hands, soft sobs escaping the boy's lungs. "'Ku-Kura..." he whimpered, shoulders heaving as he struggled vainly to compress the flow of heartache and moisture streaming down his face. He could picture what his Darkness would say, seeing him in such a state.

_"Toughen up, already! It's bloody pathetic, crying over something as ridiculous as this!"_

That thought only made his cries worse. It made Ryou want to curse the heavens. To inflict something, or even some_one,_ with a fraction of the pain he felt within his heart. He felt like a leaf, caught in a gale, flying and whipping around aimlessly. Unsure of its future nor its path or destination. Everything felt so... cold. It made Ryou feel exposed, the absence of Bakura- or, rather, _Akefia's, _mental presence. To not hear that deep, spiteful voice, that somehow always managed to soften ever-so-slightly when directed towards him.

On instinct, the young man reached over to the nightstand at his bedside, and grabbed his cellphone. The incandescent screen lit up, showing a time of _12:50am._ He opened Yuugi's contact file, and composed a quick text message, hoping the other would still be up.

_R u awake?_

He held the cellular device in his shaking hands, watching the little numbers on the screen slowly go higher and higher as slow minutes ticked by. With each visible shift of time, Ryou felt his heart sink just a little bit lower in his chest. He began to space off, dwelling within the depressed confines of his mind. He could only focus on his missing Yami, and the emptiness he felt inside. It sent him into a dejected stupor, chocolate-brown gaze glazed and lifeless.

He jumped, nearly dropping the phone as it sprung to life with vibrations. He clicked a button, and opened up Yuugi's reply.

_**Ya. U ok?**_

Ryou exhaled softly with relief, though also feeling a bit guilty for possibly disturbing his friend.

_Not rlly..._

He only had to wait a minute for Yuugi's reply. The phone read _1:00am._

**_Nightmares again?_**

_Ya._

Nightmares, _again, _being the keyword. In the approximate three weeks since their Yamis' departure, both Ryou and Yuugi had been suffering dreadful nightmares. Or, in most cases, flashbacks. To when the spirits had left the modern era. They would wake in a fearful, broken daze, and immediately seek refuge through distraction. Distraction by texting or calling each other, late into the night. And, most nights, Yuugi would end up sneaking from his shared home to Ryou's apartment complex, where the teen had lived in solitude since his overseas transfer from England.

**_Need me 2 come over?_**

Ryou smiled softly at his friend's kindness.

_Would u mind?_

**_Not at all! B there in 10, k?_**

_K. I'll unlock the door. Thx Yuugi._

**_Np. C u soon._**

The Brit sat there a moment, breathing softly and staring at the little LCD screen, listing the time of _1:07am_ in obnoxiously bright, white numbers. His refuge would be there soon, in the form of his friend. Probably one of his closest friends, actually. The others still had a hard time getting over what had occurred between them in the past. Personally, Ryou didn't blame them. One tends to hold a grudge over the one who's body tried to kill you on more than one occasion. But that was what Ryou liked the most about Yuugi. The slightly-smaller teenager was more than willing to forgive and forget, and move on. The Englishman had a small inkling that it was partly due to the fact that he had also had a Yami, and therefore truly understood how his companion was feeling.

Ryou shifted, working his bed sheets from around his legs with some difficulty. He stood, and stretched his arms lethargically over his head, fingers brushing through the numerous knots and snags of his white hair as they lowers past his head. Shifting his tussled gray sweatpants to once again rest fully over his hips, his bare feet padded over carpeted floor as he went for the living room. He looked up to a curtained window as a strange _tatt_ing sound sprinkle against it. Leaning over the couch, he gently moved the thick cloth to the side, eyes widening as he saw the awaiting window slicked with water. The rhythmic _taptaptaptap_ of falling rain made both concern and guilt fly through him. Yuugi had still agreed to come over, even in this mess?

He quickly went and undid the deadbolt, and opened the door. A gust of bitter wind bit through his sparse clothing and chilled his skin instantly. He crossing his arms and rubbed them with his hands for warming friction, teeth chattering softly. He peered out through the sky's torrent of falling moisture, and to the dimly-lit streets below. For the hint of a person, wrapped in a coat. A shock wild, of tri-colored hair. A flash of abnormally bright purple eyes. Anything. His mounting concern grew as he waited, exposed skin having gone slightly pink and numb with cold. Windswept rain dampened both his flesh and hair.

Then he saw him.

A semi-small figure, quickly growing in size, running in the direction of Ryou's apartment complex. Not wanting to risk awakening his neighbors, Ryou raised and arm and waved widely, catching the other's attention. There was a small wave back, as Yuugi bolted up the stairs to the second-story home. Ryou ushered his friend inside without a word, closing and locking the door behind them. He hurried to a small linen closet, and brought out a stack of fluffy white towels and a warm blanket. Yuugi was shivering, teeth chattering loudly as he stripped off his sodden shoes and soaked-through raincoat.

"Gods, Yuugi," Ryou murmured quietly, helping peel the water-suctioned clothing from his friend's pale arms, "If I had known there was a bloody _hurricane _outside I wouldn't have asked you to come over."

Yuugi offered only a sheepish grin and a shrug, "Wha-What're f-friends for, r-r-right?" he managed, gladly accepted one of the three towels Ryou had in his arms.

"Oh, shut up and take off your shirt, before you get sick. I have some trousers you can borrow."

As Yuugi only gave a tiny nod, Ryou rushed back into his room, and retrieved a pair of gray sweatpants, similar to his own, before returning quickly. He turned sheepishly away, and gathered the sopping wet clothing, as his friend removed his wet pants and boxers, and pulled on the offered garment. He dumped the articles into a wash basket, so he could toss them in the complex's clothes dryer in the morning. "Are you decent?" he asked, loud enough for his friend to hear.

"_Hai._"

"Hope I didn't wake you," he murmured apologetically as Yuugi ruffled a second towel over his dripping mound of hair.

"Nah. I couldn't sleep, anyways.."

Ryou made a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat, and plopped down onto the couch lazily. Yuugi dropped down beside him, his shivers having died down a little bit. He was patting down his arms and exposed torso, removing the last traces of rainwater from his pale skin. Ryou found himself unable to keep from looking over his physique.

In comparison to when they had first met- all the way back in freshman year, when Ryou had transferred to Japan- Yuugi was no longer the innocent cherub Ryou had recognized him to be. The duelist was thin and agile, but not unhealthily so. His body was delicately toned with muscle- not as much as his Darker side's, but still enough to take note of. The beginnings of a 'six-pack' was showing in his abdomen, as well as definition in his pectoral muscles. His biceps looked strong, as well, but not at all large or grotesque. Like the rest of him, it was not much, but definitely enough to show at being physically fit, and most likely would catch the eyes of men and women, alike. Yuugi's face had lost most of the pre-proclaimed 'baby fat', giving way to the true definition in his cheekbones and angular chin. So much like Yami's, but still not quite as dramatic. His features were still slightly rounded, and his eyes were still like large windows to his soul. Yuugi looked, dare Ryou think it, extremely attractive, and matured. And, due to a small growth spurt this past month, looked more his age, standing only a mere inch below Ryou's own height.

He blinked as Yuugi glanced over, and caught his eye. He peaked one brown questioningly, smiling in a soft embarrassment as being observed in such a way. "Something wrong?" he managed with a sheepish chuckle. Ryou flushed slightly, grinned timidly, and rubbing his neck.

"S-Sorry, Yuugi... You just... You look a lot like him, yeah? More... grown up."

Yuugi's amethyst eyes darkened with mourning, but a sort of gratefulness shone in them, all the same. His smile relaxed slightly. "Yeah... I guess." He exhaled slowly. "I... I really miss him."

Ryou nodded, and offered Yuugi the blanket, ignoring his own remaining shivers from the wind he braced outside. Yuugi took notice, and slung the quilt over both of their shoulders. "You didn't have to wait for me, y'know. I could have let myself in."

"Eh, I was worried about you being out in the storm. It's not that big a deal, either way." Ryou found himself leaning closer to the other man's body heat. Yuugi did the same, their shoulders and upper arms touching slightly.

"Well, what if you got sick? I'd feel guilty."

"It'd be my own bloody fault."

There was a quiet chuckle. Ryou blinked and glanced over at his friend. "_Nande_?"

"N-Nothing. _Gomen_, but... that _really_ sounded like something Bakura would say."

Ryou smiled, though pain resided in his heart at the familiar name. But, he forced a small smile up for appearances. "Y-Yeah, I guess it did, huh?" Yuugi's lips turned downwards, not quite a pout, but also not a full-blooded frown.

"Don't do that," he scolded gently.

Ryou blinked. "Don't do what?"

"Don't hide your emotions like that."

Ryou flushed slightly with shame, and looked away. "Sorry."

"It's fine... just, be honest with me. I'm sure I can take it."

The smile that pulled at Ryou's lips this time was genuine. He grinned with a rare sort of mischief. "What if I told you that you still look like a Valentine's cherub?" he teased, snickering at the look on Yuugi's face as he said it. It was scandalized, though Ryou could tell the look was faked. Yuugi glared at him playfully after a moment.

"Well, what if _I _told _you_ that your hair makes you look like a mop?"

"At least _I _don't look like I just stuck a knife in an electrical socket!"

"_You_ look like a rabbit!"

"Well, _you _look like a Munchkin!"

_"I _am only _one inch _shorter than you, now! So I'd watch who you're calling short!"

"... Touché."

Their verbal assaults were done in fiercely loud whispers and snickering, smirks on both of their faces. As the mirth died down, both found themselves leaning back to rest on the loveseat, as well as each other's sides. There wasn't anything particularly special about it- simply two close friends find solace in each others' presence. Ryou wasn't sure how much time had passed, before he dared to break the quiet with an almost inaudible whisper. "You know... In the past, I would have given _anything _to get rid of that damn thief, but... now I..." he sighed quietly, aware of Yuugi peeking with sad curiosity over their shoulders to his albino friend's face. His brown eyes were lidded, staring blankly off into the surrounding darkness of his home. A singular tear rose on his ash-colored lashes. "Now, I'd give anything to have him _back._"

He felt Yuugi's head shift against him as he nodded slowly. "Yeah..." he murmured. "I-I remember... when I first started noticing the changes after finishing the Puzzle. The memory blanks, and the scratches or bruises. People were dying, or going mad. I remember, feeling the lack of control, especially in Kaiba's Death-T amusement park, and feeling that presence trying to take over my body. I thought I was insane. I was _terrified_ of my Other Self. I wanted it to go away. But now I just want him to come back."

They relapsed into silence again, thinking. "He... He wasn't as bad as everyone thought, you know," the Brit whispered. He felt Yuugi shift again as he glanced up. "Bakura... He wasn't all bad. There were some redeeming qualities, too. It wasn't his fault he had a bad past life, or that Necrophades was using him..."

He felt fatigue falling over him, eyelids struggling to stay open for deep brown orbs. "'Kura... He really loved me. He didn't say it much, but I know he did. He always felt bad when his actions hurt or scared me. And, even though he was pretty evil, the evil things he did he always pictured would benefit me in some way. He... He really did _try,_ Yuugi. He _tried _to be good, like your Yami was. But he couldn't do it, and I know that really frustrated him. No matter how _hard _he tried to protect me, he would always fall short somehow, and I'd get hurt. And even if he didn't say it, I know he felt guilty, and insignificant. It was part of the reason he hated the Pharaoh so much... He was everything Akefia felt he could never be."

"What was that?" Yuugi asked with genuine curiosity.

"Strong. Strong enough to withstand the Shadow magic of his own Item. Strong enough to protect his _yadonushi _and strong enough to let himself embrace the emotions he felt. Strong enough... to try and let go of his past, and move on... To forgive people."

Yuugi made a small '_hrm_'ing noise in his throat, and relaxed further. "Yami had his bad moments, too, you know," he murmured in return.

Ryou blinked again, barely stifling a tiny yawn. "Really?"

"_Hai... _There was one time, where his actions actually cost us my soul."

Ryou stiffened with surprise. He remembered the Gang mentioning something about that incident... "The... The Ori-what? Orichacus?"

"_Orichalcos,_" the smaller corrected softly. "The Seal of Orichalcos."

The white-haired teen was unable to hold back his yawn this time, head bobbing slightly as he tried to stay awake. "You-" he yawned again, the action cutting into his words. He heard Yuugi giggle drowsily as the contagious action reflected in his own body, causing him to yawn widely. Ryou exhaled heavily, sleep edging his vision. "You loved him, r-right~?" Another yawn.

Yuugi nodded absently. "A... a lot... You...?"

"Yeah... more than anything..."

The last thing he registered as rest overcame his mind in a black wave, was Yuugi's head resting on his shoulder, his face in the other's dark hair, and a strange, warm air embracing the two in serenity. Two voices murmured into their ears, deep and affectionate.

"_Goodnight, sweet Hikaris."_

* * *

**D'awww... sad fluff :,)**

**I hope you guy enjoyed this chapter. I didn't so much like the beginning, and the ending seemed a little weak, but I still have _some _satisfaction in it. I hope to get the next chapter up, soon.**

* * *

**Review, please! They make me HAPPEH!**


	3. Spiritual Essence

**I figured I'd give you guys a quick little look at how Atem and Akefia are doin' :)**

**Plus, it's residual fluff. I like fluff.**

* * *

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**_

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter III ~_**

_Spiritual Essence_

* * *

Tan fingers brushed golden bangs from a pale face, which held an expression that was at momentary peace. Crimson eyes were soft, loving, yet sad and regretful, as they focused on the features of the one before him. The male smiled gently, and leaned in to press a kiss to Yuugi's temple. "Good night, sweet Hikaris," he murmured to the pair of boys who were currently using each other as a pillow. As much as Atemu longed to be by his Light's side, there was no helping it. He was a spirit, long-dead. He was where he needed to be. In the Afterlife, so he could watch over his Little One as he lived on. Atem backed away, and saw the Tomb-robber crouched at his own Hikari's side, a translucent hand gently resting over the warmth of Ryou's living flesh.

"Sleep well, Yadonushi," he murmured quietly, ghostly-blue eyes hard, but... still holding a sort of warmth for the boy in front of him. "No more nightmares, alright?"

Atemu recalled with some sadness, the look on the other man's face when his Light had woken from his dream, this night. He had looked agonized and guilty, watching the boy cried and call his name in tormented sleep, as well as haunted consciousness. Akefia straightened, eyes still refusing to leave the face of his former vessel and object of his affections. Atem sighed, knowing the pain he felt when apart from his other half. Like Yuugi and Ryou, Atemu and Akefia held a mutual understanding at the suffering the other was experiencing. It was horrid. But... seeing the two Hikaris able to take comfort in each other like this helped to lessen the burden of grief in their hearts.

"He's... a good kid," the white-haired man muttered begrudgingly. Atem glanced away from Yuugi's face, to stare, puzzled, at the other spirit.

"What?"

Akefia rubbed his neck, sighing quietly. "Your Hikari," he repeated, motioning limply to Yuugi's relaxed form. "He's a good kid..."

The former Pharaoh nodded with a fond smile. "So is yours."

The Thief King sighed again, heavily, before turning away from the sleeping pair. "I suppose... until they join the Afterlife..." he grumbled, almost reluctantly, "They'll look out for each other, yeah?"

"Yes. They seem to be quite good for each other, don't they?"

A small grunt and a stiff nod was his reply.

The two walked slowly away, souls fading as they returned to the spiritual plane.

"Remind me how the Gods decided to spare you from Ammit, again?" Atem's somewhat-teasing voice asked, a smirk on his face.

The Thief growled sharply at the Pharaoh, before letting the aggressive expression fall into a somewhat adoring grin. "They figured I'd have something to repent for, when he came Home."

The crimson-eyed man walking beside him smiled again, knowing that the other male was referring to Ryou. Just the same, with Yuugi. The two would both live for many decades after this. Hopefully, the pair would spend their mortal lives with one another, despite missing their Dark Sides. But... then again, they _would _have Eternity afterwards, to spend together.

"You think they'll be alright?" the albino asked with uncharacteristic concern. It made Atemu chuckle softly.

"They should be fine."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP DOUBLE-POST! TWO POSTS. ONE DAY.**

**Whoo! :)**

**I just couldn't help it. It's a short, pretty much drabble-chapter. Sorry if it kind of sucked. ^^;**


	4. SOPA WARNING! PLEASE READ

**CALLING ALL AUTHORS, ARTISTS AND FANS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**

**SOPA IS BACK BITCHES!**

I found this out from several other authors on this website.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sit and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

SIGN THIS PETITION TO HELP STOP SOPA:

(Remove spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


	5. Walls

******There's gonna be some fluff in this chapter. ^^**

******Sorry if it kind of falls apart at a few points... I'm not that used to this kind of story, with the whole... development of a relationship and feelings WITHIN the story. XD**

******Also, quite are these damn fanfictions are effecting my mental stability. I literally TALKED TO MY CAT about this story until I broke through my writer's block for this chapter.**

******Yeah. I think I might need help. :l**

* * *

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**

_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

_**~ Chapter IV ~**_

_Walls_

* * *

_***Bzzzt. Bzzzt.***_

"Nng..."

Yuugi's eyes opened slowly, face contorted in groggy annoyance as they peered through dim lighting to his cellphone. The little device was obnoxiously bright and loud, as it vibrated on his bedside table. He reached out blindly, giving a cute little moan of his exhaustion. He briefly saw the time of _**8:43am** _light up, next to a 10-digit contact number. He blinked, lifting his head from the pillow in recognition.

_Ryou...?_

The two had been in close contact since their Yamis departed for the afterlife, now over two months ago. In fact, he had been up late texting the albino teen just last night. _What was wrong?_ he couldn't help but wonder.

He quickly flipped the little device open, and pressed it to the side of his face. "R... Ryou? Whas' up?" he slurred sleepily.

There was a tiny pause, before the other's voice responded. "Yuugi? Are you... drunk, or something?" the other question, voice laced in amusement.

Yuugi scoffed, making a _'tch'_ sound, leaning up on an elbow. "_Iie_. Just tired. What's up?" he asked, becoming more alert through the stimulation of conversation. **_(A/N: Rhyme time!)_**

"Oh, uhm... nothing much..." The other's voice grew hesitant. "_Gomen_, did I wake you?"

"Nah," the tri-color-haired teen quickly fibbed, hearing a twinge of guilt lacing his friend's voice. "Is something wrong?"

There was a sound of Ryou clearing his throat, "Ah, no- I, uh... Just wanted to know if you felt like hanging out today?"

Yuugi mused for a second. It was Sunday, so the shop was closed, therefore his grandfather wouldn't need help. As far as he knew, Jounouchi and the others hadn't scheduled anything with him that day. And... it... _would _be nice to hang out with Ryou... The most personal contact the two spent together would usually involve Yuugi running to Ryou's apartment in the middle of the night, either to console his friend or to escape the realities of his grief to find his own sense of comfort. It was also very common that they would spend more than half the night texting or calling one another through insomnia-ridden nights, just... talking. About anything, really. It reminded Yuugi a lot of what he and Atem-

The adolescent flinched visibly, sucking in a quiet breath. The memory of his Other Self still sent pain like a flaming knife into his chest. He bit his lip to stifle the surge of emotions, and tuck them away, back into that empty little corner of his mind yet again.

He was broken from his musings by a concerned voice. "Yuugi? You still there?"

"Y-Yeah," he stumbled sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. I'd love to hang out. What time?"

"Could I stop by around nine-fifteen? We could go to that little café downtown for breakfast, or something."

"Sure! See you then?"

"Yup! Bye."

"Bye."

Yuugi glanced at his phone as the conversation ended, to check the time. His amethyst eyes widened comically.

_**9:00am**_

He had fifteen minutes.

"_Crap_!"

He rolled haphazardly from his bed, only to forget of the approximate two-foot drop to the ground. There was a loud, slightly painful thunk as he collided with the carpet floor beneath him, giving a loud grunt as the air was forced from his lungs. He flailed slightly, bedding wrapped firmly over his legs. "Oh for the love of Ra! Get _off_!" he growled, finally managing to kick the clingy fabric from his body.

"Yuugi, what in Heaven's name are you doing up here?" his grandfather's partly amused, partly concerned, voice spoke up suddenly as the young man dashed over to his dresser for a set of clothing. He glanced up, to see Sugoroku leaning almost cautiously in the doorway, peeking into his grandchild's room with eyes full of mirth and confusion.

Yuugi grinned sheepishly. "_Gomen'nasai_, Jii-chan," he mumbled, fishing a pair of black, leather pants from a drawer, "I'm going out with a friend, and he's going to be here in, like, ten minutes!" The reply was slightly winded, but happy and equally amused at his own predicament.

"Oh-ho, a _boy_, is he?" The old man raised a suggestive brow, a smirk on his face. "Which _'friend'_ are we speaking about, then? Surely you two aren't... _going_ out' in any way that will give your poor, old grandfather a heart attack, are you?"

The young Mutou flushed heavily, a scandalized expression falling over his face. "J-Jii-chan!" he whined. Of course, with the elder being his only family, he was well aware of the boy's sexuality. It was kind of nice, knowing someone other than himself or... Atemu... Well, _kind of _were the keywords there.

In short, he couldn't escape the teasing nor suspicions the surprisingly perverted, aged man had, be it man or woman.

The old man held up his hands in surrender, chuckling heartily. "Only playing, my boy. But, who are you going to be with, exactly?"

Yuugi swallowed. Why did he suddenly feel so... Hesitant? He shrugged lamely, slipping into his pants quickly. "Just Ryou..." he mumbled, pointedly distracting himself by fishing a set of studded belts and a black T-shirt from his drawers.

He heard the aged man behind him shift, most likely taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "You and that boy... seem to have gotten... quite _close,_ as of late, have you not?" Yuugi could hear the hesitance lacing Sugoroku's careful words.

He stopped, a shirt now protecting his torso from the bare space of his bedroom, belts strapped comfortably over his hips. His back was facing his elder, head slightly downcast as he stared into nothingness. His arms fell limp by his sides, heart clenching with an all-too-familiar pain. There was a small sigh from behind him.

"Yuugi, my boy..." Sugoroku exhaled slowly, "You are going to have to move on at some point... I know the Pharaoh held a special place in your heart, but he is gone now."

Yuugi inhaled sharply, eyes squeezing shut as the threat of tears loomed.

"You can't stay like this forever, Yuugi. One day, you are going to have to move on, and find a way to open your heart again."

_"Do not close off your heart, my Light. Do not spend the remainder of your mortal life alone. One day, seek out love again, aibou. You deserve the chance to love another as you have loved me, and to have that love returned full-heartedly."_

Yuugi's fist clenched, and he exhaled shakily. His reply was sharp, angry, and bitter. "How about you all get off my damn back and leave me to _grieve _a little first?!" he snapped, before turning and storming from his room without another word. His studded shoes were shoved quickly onto his feet, and a gray vest snagged from the coat rack by the doorway that conjoined the Kamé Game Shop and the Mutou Family home. He yanked it over his arms, and quickly escaped the confines of his home, which seemed more suffocating than anything at the moment. A voice interrupted him.

"Yuugi?"

He saw none other than Ryou Bakura, mere feet away, phone out- undoubtedly to warn the angered teen of his arrival. He glanced back to the house-shop complex, a sudden distaste in his leering gaze. "Let... Let's go, Ryou..." he mumbled, pace slowing as he passed his friend, headed in the direction of Downtown Domino City. Ryou fell into a silent, yet concerned, step next to his friend.

He was quiet for a moment, patient. Waiting, for the stiffness of the tri-color-haired adolescent's posture to drop, his set shoulders to slump, and the strained expression of his face to fall. Cold indigo eyes softened slowly over the minutes, to a guardedly troubled heliotrope.

They were now travelling down the mildly abandoned concrete walks of the outskirts of Domino City's 'business district', so to speak, where buildings began to grow in height and size, to rise a story or two above the boys' heads.

The little breakfast nook of _Kaedé Café_ was simple, both interior and exterior. The inside was decorated mostly in pastel or pale, light brown shades, giving it a warm and homey atmosphere. Open, window-lined booths and loosely-packed tables were set about in an organized, spacey pattern. Close enough to not feel exposed or singled out, but far enough away from each other to allow easy movement and personal space. The pair seated themselves in a booth towards the back of the restaurant, and Yuugi found his gaze drawn to the views of daily, inner-city life passing by. Pedestrians walked by without a glance to the world as it circulated around them. Cars passed down asphalt roads, oblivious to the people that weaved between them in rare opportunities to escape the wait and bustle of scattered, stoplight crosswalks.

Yuugi looked up as a kind-looking waitress approached them. She had bizarre bluish hair (a thought which was hypocritical, considering Yuugi's own looked like a radiant _starfish_), and an excited look to her eyes as she took in the faces of her two customers. Ah, but of course... Who _wouldn't_ be thrilled to be attending to the King of Games? It was a surprisingly bitter thought, in Yuugi's mind. But, he offered a kind, rather trademark smile to the young woman as she introduced herself.

"_Ohayo_," her quiet, high-pitched voice murmured with a mixture of shyness and excitement, "My name is Nosaka, Miho, and I'll be your waitress this morning. Can I interest either of you in one of our famous maple-cinnamon muffins?"

The two gave a polite rejection. "I'll just have some peach tea?" Ryou piped up, though his statement ended sounding more like a question. Yuugi nodded lightly, and mirrored the order. Miho-san nodded, and scurried away.

A slightly awkward silence fell over the two young men. Yuugi began picking at his napkin, as a result. He knew what Ryou as going to ask before the words had even formed on his delicate (_where did **that** come from?_) lips.

"So..." the albino murmured, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Yuugi muttered, though they both knew _exactly _what the white-haired teen had meant.

He heard a soft sigh of dissatisfaction leave Ryou's form. "Don't play dumb with me, Yuugi," he breathed, "It doesn't suit you."

"...Sorry."

"It's fine."

They lapsed into another bought of quiet, only stirred when Nosaka-san brought them their pre-ordered beverages, all kind smiles and flutter-y... girlish-ness.

Ryou stirred his drink absently with the straw, ice clinking against its glass confines. Yuugi's napkin had since been drained of its purpose, and scooted to the side. "It..." His amethyst eyes looked up quickly at Ryou's hesitant voice. Chocolate brown pools were studying the tabletop. "It's fine, if you don't want to talk about it with me..." he finished after a pregnant pause. There was something about his voice's tone... Almost as if he was... hurt? Rejected?

Both?

"N-No, Ryou," Yuugi sighed quietly, making his friend glance up almost shyly. "It... It's not you... I just feel Grandfather and the others, they're being a bit..." He trailed, searching briefly for the right word.

There was an understanding glint in the albino child's eyes. "Insensitive?" he finished, voice nary a whisper.

Why was it, that when someone else was quiet, one also felt inclined to be just as hushed?

Yuugi nodded, eyesight falling to his hands resting on the table. "I just... They act like... they don't even _care_. Like Yam- er... _Atem_... wasn't some _huge _part of our lives. Like the past year or two never even happened." One hand knitted up into his hairline, forehead resting in the palm- an obvious sign of distress. "I've found myself wondering if I've gone mad, and it was all just a sick dream... That _He _was just a-a dream..."

A singular tear traced down Yuugi's cheek, and he was eternally grateful to have chosen a seat so isolated from other patrons and staff, alike. It offered a small sense of sanctuary, of sorts. The pale youth was broken from his absent musings by the feeling of warmth over the back of his free hand. He looked up, arm folding next to his chest. Ryou was looking to him, almost bashful, a pale hand now folded comfortingly over Yuugi's own. He was smiling in a reassuring sort of way- as if everything was going to be alright.

Perhaps, over time... things would be...?

Yuugi allowed a small smile to lift his lips ever-so-slightly. He released a long, relaxing breath, shoulders falling into a relaxed posture. "_Arigato_, Ryou." The albino's only reply was to smile wider, hand lingering for a moment, before withdrawing, and distracting himself with the promise the of iced peach tea set before him. Yuugi scoot his own glass a little closer, and sipped the sweet beverage through a cheap, plastic straw.

The quiet they had lapsed into this time wasn't awkward. It was positively serene, and content. Just two friends... comfortable within one another's presence. After a moment, Yuugi smiled again, a gesture which easily caught his companion's interested.

"So, what do you want to do next?"

* * *

"-so I left him there with Anzu. Didn't even tell him about the whole.. date-thing."

"You _didn't_!" Ryou gasped with laughter edging his voice. "Yuugi Mutou, you can be just plain _evil _sometimes!"

Yuugi nodded, feeling a tad guilty, but overall amused. "If there were a couch anywhere in the Puzzle, I'm pretty sure I'd be stuck on it for a month, at _least_," he snickered. "Of course, this was before I had told him how I felt, so he didn't have a very good excuse on why he couldn't stick around for more than a few minutes."

Ryou laughed along with the smaller, before launching into his own Yami-mishap, which involved a steamed Bakura, and a microwave being sent to the Shadow Realm. Well, he supposed even Realms of Darkness needed their basic appliances. Yuugi smiled, carefree. It was... rather blissful to talk about their spiritual others so openly to someone, even if it was to one person, alone. It sent a sort of burden from Yuugi's heart, taking just a little bit of the strain of once holding the world's fate on his shoulders away. And Yuugi could tell, just by the way his friend was carrying himself- light in his step, and bright in his eyes- that Ryou held a similar relief. After years of unfortunate events, rivalries, darkness, and suffering...

They could relax, and be themselves.

Yuugi smiled absently, laughter fading into a faraway smile.

For the first time, Yuugi felt _normal_.

"Thanks for inviting me out, Ryou," he murmured, glancing to his friend in his peripheral vision. "I didn't realize how much I needed this."

The white-haired boy only beamed. "Thank you for joining me, Yuugi," he returned cheerily, "It feels nice, just to get out for a while, doesn't it? No dueling, no school..."

"No ancient spirits," Yuugi added quietly, grinning. Ryou giggled, though it was tinged with sorrow and longing. Yuugi placed a hand over his friend's jacket-clad shoulder, mirroring the comforting action he had used on him that very morning in _Kaedé_.

The pair had spent the entire day, doing nothing but walking around Domino and talking, with a pause to stop at one of the local arcades earlier in the afternoon, as well as a quick 'refuel' at Burger World afterwards. Yuugi could officially say that his wallet was much lighter than it had been at the start of the day.

He stopped as he noticed Ryou's sudden silence. "Yuugi," the albino murmured, staring across the surprisingly vacant streets, to a small swarm of people, obviously tracking the two friends. "Who are they?"

Yuugi paled. "_Kuso_..." he cursed quietly, retrieving a rather surprised look from the other. Dread and revelation filled brown orbs.

"Our sign to leave, I'd wager?"

Nod. "**_Very _**quickly."

He could see their devilish grins from over a block away. The tell-tale glint of a camera and quickening paces sent Yuugi's adrenaline thrumming.

"Run!"

He grabbed Ryou's arm on reflex, before darting down the street like a madman, ignoring the yelp of protest from his friend.

Effectively having drawn his companion into movement, Yuugi releasing the other, the two easily matching pace. "Can't a guy get some **_privacy_**?!" he snapped breathily, panting with the exertion to his muscles, "By the Gods, you'd think I had a damn tracking device planted in my _ass_!"

Ryou's loud but winded laugh sent a wild grin over Yuugi's lips as they began to gain ground. He grabbed Ryou's hand, and tugged him to round a corner, before practically tossing the both of their bodies into an alleyway on pure momentum. They scrambled quietly, and ducked down behind an old, green dumpster for shelter. They scooted as far back as possible, leaving Yuugi's back pressed firmly to Ryou's chest, the taller's slight arms having to hold him close for balance in their crouched positions. Yuugi could feel the heaving of the other male's chest against his spine, and the heat radiating off of his body. Warm breath puffed at his neck as they struggled to turn their heart rates back to a regular pulse. It sent a strange shiver down the young duelist's body.

The pounding of feet rushed by, and Ryou held back the points of Yuugi's wild hair as he dared to peek out from their little hiding place. After a moment of scoping the area, Yuugi deemed it safe, and stood. He offered a hand to aid the other to his feet, as well, before raising his arms over his head in a luxurious stretch. He felt his limbs crack and pop slightly, a sigh of content escaping his full lips. Ryou smirked after doing the same. "Just another day?" he questioned teasingly.

"Just another day," the Gaming King confirmed, cracking a grin of his own.

Upon the logic that the mob would most likely travel to Yuugi's home in their fruitless search, they agreed on going to Ryou's apartment for rest and refuge. Also, they had no idea where the taller teen lived, so that was a bonus. Not to mention that Yuugi wasn't exactly _eager _on returning home just yet, considering the way he had left this morning...

Guilt gnawed at his chest as they scurried up the flight of stairs to Ryou's home, the door being re-locked upon entering. What he had said to his grandfather had been rude and disrespectful. Yet, Yuugi felt it had been justified.

Only two months had passed since Atemu's passing, and they already expected him to have made a solid bounce back from his depressive state? His friends, having not known how strong his bond to his darker side had truly been, he could somewhat understand. But.. his grandfather, too? The old man had known _exactly _what was going on between the pair, maybe before even they, themselves, had even _understood_ their own emotions towards one another! It just... wasn't fair...

The World wanted him to be strong, when he felt on the verge of collapse. Having to turn up a stiff upper lip and indifferent gaze over every last bump and crack in his path through life. Building walls around himself. Walls he didn't even know how to acquire the bricks to, nor how to finally break down, now that they were in place. If life was full of such pain... even worse than he had already experienced...

Wouldn't it just be better for him to keep those walls up in the first place?

"Earth to Yuugi! Come in, Yuugi!"

A hand waving in front of his face broke Yuugi from his spiraling thoughts. "Wh- huh? Wh-What?"

Ryou had an expression that was confused, concerned, and amused, all at once. "You spaced out," he informed, albeit a bit unnecessarily. The smile fell into a frown of worry. "Everything alright, mate?"

Yuugi rubbed his neck, grinning sheepishly. "_H-Hai. Gomen'nasai_, I tend to get lost in thought a lot, don't I?"

Ryou giggled, giving an only slightly-hesitant nod. "Just a bit," he teased, before offering to fetch them both a glass of water. Yuugi gladly agreed, throat rather parched after all that running earlier. As he watched Ryou practically skip off to the home's small kitchenette, a fond smile crossed his face.

Maybe... some day... the albino could help break down these walls he had built around his heart? Yuugi had to admit- he kind of liked the sound of that.

_"Do you promise?"_

His Yami's voice broke into his musings. Yuugi, though saddened, let the tiny smile stay, thanking Ryou as a glass dew-dropped in condensation was offered to his hands. Yuugi found his touch lingering next to his friend's a millisecond longer than necessary, before pulling back, cup in-hand.

_Yes, Atemu,_ he replied timidly into his empty, echoing thoughts, _I promise..._

* * *

**AND THE PLOT _FINALLY _HAS SOME FUCKING DEVELOPEMENT. XD**

**I... am a bit 50 - 50 on this chapter. There's some I like, but I'm not fully pleased with the outcome, at the same time. Sorry it took me so long to post ^^;**


	6. Let Them Fall

**More sad fluff :')**

* * *

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**

_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter V ~_**

_Let Them Fall_

* * *

It was quiet in the small household of Bakura Ryou, save for the quiet, lazy drone of the small television set in the living room. Yuugi had stayed over, to the albino's request, after their little run from the paparazzi that afternoon. That, and Ryou knew that his friend wasn't exactly keen on returning home after his one-sided fallout with his grandfather that morning. Yes, their meant-to-be-normal day had been tiring on the poor duelist, both emotionally and physically. In fact, the other male was currently in a fitful doze on the tan loveseat, legs curled and head lain on a plush armrest. Ryou glanced over at the Game King with a mixture of sympathy and amusement, brown pools gentle from his own place just beyond Yuugi's socked toes.

Their relationship with each other had certainly sprang to vibrant life- something Ryou had a hard time fathoming. After all, beforehand, his body had a second patron resting within. A rather dark and, dare he say, vicious man who often attempted to kill off the exact person who was now his closest, and most dear friend. Just... having Yuugi around was a comfort, in itself. Being able to sympathize towards someone, and have that gesture returned was practically a godsend. And... though Ryou knew that Yuugi had been in love with his Darkness, just as he had been, the boy seemed to be adapting quite well to life without the second spirit having what might as well have been joint-custody over his body.

But Ryou _also _knew it was an act. He _knew_, deep down, his dear friend was hurting badly. Maybe even more than himself. The Pharaoh and the high school student had always been close companions, basically ever since Yuugi had become aware of his spiritual partner. Sure, there had been a few uncertain bumps in the pair's metaphorical road through life, but that was bound to happen. What, with the fate of the world testing on their shoulders, and all.

The young man was stirred from his absent musings, as a soft sound tickled at his ears. He blinked, finding with some embarrassment that he had zoned out, while still gazing at Yuugi's slumbering form. Brushing a fluffy strand of stark-white hair behind his ear, the Brit wondered if he had only imagined the small noise. With a shrug to himself, Ryou quietly stood, and went to fetch a spare blanket for his friend.

After returning, he let the thing unfold in his grip by taking hold of a corner and dropping the rest. There was a particular bite to the air, whether they were within a heated apartment complex, or not, and Ryou didn't want Yuugi catching a chill out there, on his couch. With a gentle sway through the air, the downy cream-colored quilt drifted softly over Yuugi's prone form. The edges were gingerly tucked in around his shape. But, as Ryou pulled away, he heard it again.

That soft, distant little whimper. Lost and afraid, mourning and confused.

He frowned in bemusement.

That sound had come from Yuugi.

Now that he was looking, Ryou saw with some surprise that his guest's facial expression had shifted, from relaxed to something... sadder. More childlike. His eyes were slightly squinted, brows dipping back in a sorrowed expression, and his bottom lip sucked in to be nibbled on by anxious teeth. He looked as if he were suffering from a nightmare.

His head shifted, from its solitary place on the back of the armrest, to where the Englishman's hand rested for support. Ryou quickly, instinctively, retracted the limb, only to have his eyes widen as a heartbroken noise escaped Yuugi's throat. His expression became more haunted, and his body shifted to curl in on itself even more. Soft-looking, rosy-shaded lips moved in quiet wording, and Ryou kneeled closer, straining his ears.

Were those tears that sparkled upon his friend's sooty lashes?

"At... Atem..." Yuugi whimpered brokenly, "Pl'se... don'... leave me..."

Ryou's eyes widened, a twinge of some unknown emotion pulling in his heart, to the direction of his friend's misery. His chest ached, his own eyes threatening moisture as what sounded suspiciously like a sob was uttered past the King of Games' full lips. A trail of silvery wetness traced down the side of the boy's face. Ryou watched, heartbrokenly entranced, as it curved over the bridge of Yuugi's nose, and trickled smoothly down the curvature of his opposite cheek, soaking into the loveseat's material.

Unable to leave the other in such a sorry state any longer, Ryou crouched down by Yuugi's head, placed a hand over his shoulder, and gently shook him awake. "Yuugi," he murmured softly, "_Né_, mate, wake up. You're having a bad dream." Ah, how the Brit knew of the Dreams. Or, rather, the _Nightmares_. The Memories.

He heard a tiny groan of fatigue, before dull indigo eyes peeked open a bit. They were disoriented, scared, and, most of all, hurting. Full of pain, that was hidden behind a façade of faux smiles and empty laughter. Ryou offered him a minuscule, reassuring smile.

"_Né_, pal," he greeted lamely, "You alright?"

Yuugi blinked, eyes opening fully. His pale features were rather highlighted by the incandescent glow of the small television set behind Ryou's back, which only brought a more painful sparkle from his shed teardrop. It had left tiny, glittering flecks of water behind over his face, like misplaced, misunderstood star-shine. He looked... puzzled. Almost... mislead? "Ry... Ryou?" He leaned back, shifting to sit up.

"_Hai_?"

Dampness collected within his lavender orbs. Concern fluttered in the white-haired-teen's belly, and he leaned closer. "Yuugi...?" His voice was a tight, almost frightened, whisper.

Yuugi released a small, sniffling shudder. "I-I... I wish..." The albino adolescent drew the other into a small hug as his voice dissolved, and bubbled into rather incoherent cries and whimpers. He felt warm tears soaking into the shoulder of his T-shirt, and Yuugi's lithe form shake and tremble from withheld sobs.

Ryou rubbed small, uneven circles over his friend's back. "It's alright, Yuugi," he whispered in sweet consolation, "Let it out... Don't try to hide how you're feeling..."

He heard a shaky gulp of air as Yuugi struggled to even out his erratic breathing. What Ryou murmured next was most likely what shattered his resolve not to cry.

"Yuugi... I'm here for you."

A shiver ran down the tri-color-haired teen's spine as a loose, airy sob escaped his lungs. He felt the other boy's body tense, inhaling a sharp, hissing breath as he struggled to speak in coherent sentences.

"I-I-I-" another sob, "-I w-wish it..." Yuugi's arms clutched around his friend, returning the embrace as if living another day depended on it. "I wi-wish it was all... a-all just a _dre-dream.._."

Ryou's eyes squeezed shut, and a bead of moisture passed his lids to stream over his cheek. "I-I do, too, Yuugi..." he murmured quietly, moving up to sit on the couch beside his friend, refusing to part from their desperate embrace all the while. "Gods, I just wish this w-were all some... sick, Shadow-induced nightmare..."

They were quiet. Simply... clinging to one another, trying in vain to get a purchase on their words. It did very little to help, as each time a mere syllable was uttered, both would disintegrate into choked whimpers, and only clutch one another more tightly than before. Because, sometimes, that was all one needed... To simply hold, and to be held by, another. Sometimes it was the only true way to face your grief. To seek out another who knew the situation well enough to sympathize, empathize, and maybe even feel a small pinch of pity. And then, to grab that person in a strong hug, as support not only for their benefit, but your own, as well. To hold and cradle and comfort each other, as you face the gales of your grievances together.

It made each seem just a little bit more human, both inside and out. No matter their age, sex, wealth, or social stature. To simply drive through something as simple yet arduous as one's sorrow. To let the world take a peek beneath hard shells of indifference, rage, or passivity. To see the hurt, vulnerable, _human being_ underneath.

And that was exactly what Yuugi and Ryou were doing.

Moving beyond barriers built around their hearts, tight and secure as a war-front fortress, to the exposed, injured centers of their broken hearts. Throwing strength and caution to the wind.

_Damn the appearances, and the bloody walls. Let them fall,_ Ryou cursed within his mind with something akin to helpless spite. It was pointless, because the weakened floodgates pressed against his emotions had shattered to nothing but a pitiful rubble, by this point. That, and as of this moment, Yuugi needed him.

And he needed Yuugi, in return.

* * *

**A bit short. Kind of drabble-y. **

**Next chapter will be a little less centered over Ryou and Yuugi's growing relationship, but rather the friendship between he, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda.**

**Might be some more fluff, and some touches of angst in it, for a warning. ^^;**

* * *

**Review please? You have no IDEA how much more motivated I am when I get reviews. ^^**


	7. I Trust Him

**Okay, so, like I mentioned in Let Them Fall, this chapter is going to focus less on Ryou and Yuugi's developing relationship, and more on Yuugi relationships with Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi, and their feelings towards Ryou after everything that has transpired.**

* * *

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**

_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter VI ~_**

_I Trust Him_

* * *

Yuugi woke early that morning, just as the sky behind gloomy, gray clouds turned pale with twilight dawn. He winced inwardly as the first sensation to register in his mind were his dry, burning, irritated eyes. As he blinked, casting slight moisture over the sensitive amethyst organs, his tear ducts sprung to life, moistening them after what he could only picture as over an hour's worth of pathetic tears and hugs last night. He inhaled sharply at the particular memory.

He couldn't, however, remember his dream. The one Ryou had roused him from, and what initially triggered last night's late tear-fest. All he could remember, was that it was about... Atemu...

The whole scene replayed in his head. Yuugi was inwardly shocked at how much the memory seemed to have branded itself into his brain. He remembered every touch, every rub over his shoulder blades, every string of warm moisture that fell over his face. Each sob that shook Ryou's body as he, in return, held the other back, in a desperate attempt to escape reality. To escape the pain... Through one another.

His cheeks flushed, before Yuugi reopened his irritated eyes once more. Vaguely, he registered the pressure of Ryou's body, laying peacefully over his own. They must have fallen asleep like that... hugging and crying. Sympathy and heartache triggered in Yuugi's chest, as he saw the pale white-pink streaks leading down from his companion's eyes. He had the sudden, almost _overwhleming_, urge to reach out, and brush the white locks from his face, to behind an ear. To pass a thumb over those tear-marked cheeks. His lips twitched with a sort of... wish. A wish to-

Yuugi's blush grew deeper. As did his dread

Ryou... was just his friend. Why should he want to...?

Carefully, the other shifted himself, trying to scootch himself out from under his friend. Ryou grumbled in his sleep, but willingly turned away, to slide down onto the loveseat, and Yuugi tried to soften his inevitable impact with the floor by awkwardly reaching his hands to the carpet, having to stretch out behind himself. He slid to the floor with little effort and noise, as well as grace, and lay there for a moment.

Today was Monday, wasn't it?

Yuugi closed his eyes, releasing a disheartened, reluctant sigh. _Crap..._

He'd have to go home, for his uniform and backpack. And, he _knew_, without a fraction of a doubt, that Sugoroku would be up early and waiting for him. How could he not? After all, he didn't go home last night, and his phone-

Yuugi flinched, gritting his teeth in despair and realization. Kuso_, my __**phone**_!

He left it at his house yesterday! And that means... he never called...

Grandfather would be _LIVID_.

After leaving a small note consisting of an explanation of his absence, and the promise to see Ryou at school, Yuugi had locked the door behind him, and left. He was clutching his vest around himself, shivering involuntarily as the dampness of the outdoors caught against his exposed skin. Yuugi rubbed his arms, shivering, and casting the apartment complex one last, slightly lingering look, before headed down the street for home.

The air was frigid and damp, a small amount of light that managed to illuminate the world through thick cloud cover highlighting dancing swirls of fog around him. It swayed around his body with each movement like a graceful dancer, or lucid, white hair on the breeze-

Yuugi shook his head, eyes widening. His footsteps quickened, their echoes muffled greatly by thick mists. There was not a single person nor car on the streets this early, so his roughly-fifteen-minute walk was relatively peaceful. Oh, how he longed to be back in the warmth of Ryou's apartment...

Yuugi flushed. _O-Only because it's... warmer there, of course_, he added mentally. That twinge in his chest flinched and pulsed once more. Yuugi bit his lip, feet accelerating slightly. Yes, the apartment was warm. _Very_... warm, compared to the outdoors. Especially when Ryou was laying over his chest-

_No. No, no, no, no, __**no**__!_ he scolded himself mentally, chewing lightly on his lower lip._ He's just a friend. Ryou is... is just a __**friend**__._

A tiny voice in the back of his mind peeped up. _Are you sure, Yuugi?_ it taunted.

Yuugi sighed heavily, watching his breath spiral through the air from his lungs in thick, condensed clouds. _Gods, Yuugi..._ he mentally berated himself, _Its only been three months! A quarter of a year. Ninety days, since he left! His could you _possibly _be thinking that way, after all the two of you went through?!_

It was true. Atemu was his Yami. His other self. Half of his mind, spirit, and heart. Surely he couldn't be... falling again, after all of this? Yes, he had made a promise to Atem, to one day find love again... but...

Did that day really have to come so soon?

He wasn't searching, nor yearning, nor entirely _ready _for a new relationship. He had been expecting to grieve for quite some time, possibly _years_, before feeling any sort of desire to find another person to be with intimately. It just... didn't seem _right_, to move on so... so quickly. He felt as if... he were INSULTING, not only the Pharaoh, but Ryou, as well. They were still quite obviously in mourning for their lovers who had passed on the afterlife, and here he was... Practically pining like a schoolgirl over another's Hikari like some sort of whore. Granted, Yuugi knew he'd be slapped _repeatedly _if anyone he cared for knew about that particular insult towards himself, but... he couldn't help it...

Yuugi sighed, and located a spare key outside of his home, unlocking the shop door, and carefully edging the creaking doorway open.

The bell stirred, and Yuugi cringed in on himself, teeth clenching. Every sound seemed to be amplified tenfold in the slumbering silence of his hometown. A small step, was one made over crystal shards. A brush against the walls and doorways might as well have been him ramming his shoulder into them. Each breath seemed achingly over-exaggerated.

Yuugi reached his room, and quickly (but **_VERY_**quietly) changed into his deep navy uniform. A single black, studded belt looped over his slim hips, iron-studded wristlets and leather collar-choker. He skimmed a dampened brush over his mound of unruly hair, sticking flyways back to its strangely natural spikes. He dabbed a small bead of moisturizer over a fingertip, and rubbed the stuff beneath with eyes and down his cheeks in an attempt to rid the underneath of his eyes of their unsightly dark circles, as well as the still-pink irritation his crying had caused. After a quick application of eye drops to soothe, and an under-eye lining of kohl for good measure, Yuugi deemed himself ready for the day, and grabbed his backpack, _and _his cellphone, this time.

But, with his rather ungodly luck, it was only natural for his grandfather to show right as his grandson was about to sneak out the front door. And, to add on... so were his friends... Standing in silent ranks behind him. They must've been up half the night looking for him... A small twinge of guilt gnawed at the teen's chest.

"You had better have a _damn good_ explanation as to why you were out all **_night_**, young man." Yuugi stiffened rather comically, and he was certain that all color had drained from his already-pale face. Yuugi let his hand fall from the door handle, silently swearing up a violent storm within his head- one that would put any 'sailor' to absolute shame.

Oh, and his grandfather had cursed. So he wasn't angry.

He was plum _pissed_.

Yuugi sighed, glancing over his shoulder with eyes that were full of apology and embarrassment, and more than just a little shame. "_Gomen_, Jii-chan... I kinda... passed out, over at Ryou's..."

This fact obviously held no surprise to his aged grandfather, as he merely raised one eyebrow in a stern inquiry. He saw some sort of emotion flicker behind the poorly-guarded expressions of Jou and Honda. "And why, dare I ask, were you so compelled to stay the night at that boy's house?" Yuugi inwardly flinched at the rather cold tone his Jii-chan was using. "Not for the same reason I've found your bed empty in the middle of the night these past few weeks, I do hope?" He saw Jounouchi's eyes widen almost comically, and they stared over at him with scandalized expressions.

"Woah, Yuug'," the Brooklyn blonde muttered, "Never thought you were the fer _that _kinda' thing..." The comment was laden with suggestive content, and Yuugi flushed such a deep red it might as well have been classified as purple.

"J-Jii-chan! Jounouchi-kun!" he yelped, horrified, "I-I told you! It's not _like _that! Ryou and I... I-I'd never-" His face hid in his hands, humiliation rolling from him in waves. "Gods, you can be _such_ a_ hentai_ sometimes!"

"Well, I must say in their defense, Yuugi, that your disappearing in the dead of night without so much as a _note _to tell where you're going isn't all too innocent, either," Anzu pointed out sharply, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised with expectancy.

Well... she did have a point...

Yuugi's shock and embarrassment morphed to puzzlement and concern when he saw the old man's eyes widen expressively. He felt the other's gaze scrutinizing him, taking in his rather disheveled appearance, walking closer. "Yuugi..." the elder rasped, "Have you been... _crying_?"

This time, Yuugi DID flinch. _**Damnit**__! Why must he be so perceptive_?!

The young duelist found his shoulders caught beneath firm, calloused hands, and gray-lavender peering deep inside his own indigo, as if searching for something. "Is this about Ryou?" he asked quickly, and Yuugi could just _see _the conclusion-jump within his grandfather's head. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Do I need to call the police? Did he-"

The meaning behind his grandpa's sudden pestering shot a nerve within Yuugi, and his face twisted into severe annoyance. Maybe even rage. "_No_, Ryou didn't _'hurt me'_, Grandfather!" he snapped, cutting his grandpa's word short, wrenching himself away from his only living relative. "Ryou would NEVER hurt me! He's my friend!" Yuugi had come back to get ready for school, maybe even apologize. But all thoughts of making up with the man who had been more of a father to him, than anything, immediately flew out the metaphorical window with a flaming piano dropped over its head for good measure. How darehe insinuate that Ryou would, would- would _force himself _upon him! Not only was it WRONG on all levels, but it was downright- just- UGH!

"How _dare _you even _think about considering _such a thing?" he hissed in a tight, almost frighteningly quiet voice, "I trust him. I'm willing to forgive, maybe even forget. I _want _to be friends with him!"

_And maybe even something more..._ that teeny, tiny voice dared to peep.

Honda snorted. "After all that he's done to us? Have you _finally _gone nuts?! Just look at how many times he's tried to kill us!"

Yuugi flared up in an instinctive defense for his currently absent companion. "It's not his fault!" he snapped, flushing again, only this time with outrage, "He had no control over Bakura- who wasn't as bad as you thought he was!" He saw the brunette practically rear back with surprise, as his friend relayed what a certain albino had admitted to him some weeks ago. "He did it because he thought it was what was best for his Hikari. It wasn't Bakura's fault he was being manipulated by Necrophades! He just wanted what was best for his Light, like Atem did for me!"

Jou growled. "How can you _say _dat, Yuug'! He had it out fer all'a us! You defendin' him like dat is an insult to the Pharaoh!"

Yuugi stopped short, angered expression melting into blank, stunned nothing. His voice dyed upon his lips.

An... an insult... to the Pharaoh... He was insulting the Pharaoh... Turning his back to him. Like he had done the moment he sent the Silent Magician to drain away his Darkness' remaining Lifepoints. But... then again... Jounouchi never had a Yami.. so...

"What the fuck would **_you _**know about **_my _**Yami?"

Yuugi's voice came out as an acidic, spiteful sneer. His once-bright amethyst eyes were hardened shards of deep violet, filled with venom and contempt. Rage. Maybe even a touch of... hatred...?

"Grandfather, Hiroto, Katsuya, Anzu..." Said people mentioned as a very formal sense of their names rolled off Yuugi's tongue coldly. All familiarity and warmth was gone. Now, they only saw pain, and anger, and hurt. "All of you... are the same damn way! I trust him," the Gaming King repeated sternly, voice raising with anger, "So why can't any of _you_?!"

Without a single word, he left the house in a similar fashion as the day before- slamming the door shut and on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Another short, angst-y chapter. :P**

**Poor Yuugi. Poor everyone. :(**

* * *

**Review? I'll give you a chibi Yuugi! ^w^**


	8. Forgive and Forget?

**Title:** _Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**_

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter VII ~_**

_Forgive and Forget?_

* * *

"Mister Mutou!"

The entire class was shocked into full awareness by the teacher's shout, followed by the loud _**CLACK** _of a ruler meeting a desktop. Yuugi was started from his light doze at his desk with a choked yelp. Ryou winced slightly, sympathy pulling at his heartstrings.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked you to stay _awake _during my lessons?" Chono-sensei growled at his tired friend, "You're here to learn, not catch up on your sleep!"

Yuugi murmured a flustered apology, as Chono-sensei returned to her lecture with a threat of detention. Ryou glanced to the spike-haired teen from across the room, trying to catch his sight. He strummed his fingers lightly over the table of his faux-wood desk, though he doubted the other would hear it. They _were _seated on opposite sides of the room, after all. But, whether it be from the patting of his fingertips, or the feeling of being watched, in the end, it only took about a minute to snag away the other male's waning attention.

The pale adolescent quirked a brow questioningly, eyes curious. Ryou offered a fleeting smile, before mouthing the words, "_Are you okay?_"

Yuugi shrugged meekly, shifting his eyes in a half-roll that meant something along the lines of, "_Yeah, I guess._"

The albino tapped a finger against his desk once more, drawing the other's undivided attention. He eyed the clock above the classroom door for a moment, before shifting his gaze meaningfully back to focus on his friend. Yuugi followed Ryou's gaze, face having a brief moment of dawning. "_At lunch,_" he mouthed in understanding. The Brit nodded stiffly- a gesture which was returned.

Ryou allowed his attentions to remain pulled from his teacher- who was currently rambling on about some sort of math equation- and had it stay, rather, on his friend.

Yuugi was already fighting away his fatigue, eyelids gradually falling lower and lower. His right cheek was rested in the palm of one hand. Even from the opposite side of a room, Ryou could see the ever-darkening circles beneath dull amethyst eyes, and a certain lack of... perfection, almost, absent from his general appearance. There were small strands of flyaway hair in the crown of ebony and maroon, while canary bangs seemed less... spring-y. The healthy sheen was now dulled, while the glow of naturally pale skin only looked sickly.

Ryou frowned to himself, worry rising in his chest. The Game King's visual state had certainly decreased these past few months. He could only _imagine _what his close friend's _mental_ one was like. Things had definitely gotten worse, however, since Sugoroku-san grounded Yuugi some weeks ago. He had convinced his friends to recount the morning's mishaps when he'd arrived to school looking damn-near ready to beat the life from _anything _with a pulse. Of course, he had been upset- actually, 'disappointed' would be a better-fitted word- when he heard of the others' distrust towards him. But, he couldn't really say he blamed them.

Still...

Either way, Yuugi's 'hostile and disrespectful behavior', as his grandfather had described it, had gotten him grounded to the Game Shop/home for an unknown period of time. Ryou couldn't help but feel guilty, as if was his insistence of staying over for the night that had led to the initial conflict. Yuugi had waved it off nonchalantly, saying it was only 'waiting to happen,' and that the argument was 'way overdue'.

He glanced over to his friend yet again, shoulders sinking at the rather 'walking dead'-esque look the young dueling protégé was sporting. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in _days,_ maybe even _weeks_.

The young man had to admit... A solid night of rest was hard to come by after the pair's lack of contact. Nightmares were more frequent, reoccurring around four out of seven nights a week. And afterwards, Ryou was often to shaken up to drop back into merciful unconsciousness. He could only assume that it was the same for Yuugi. Or, as appearances suggested, even _worse._

He was startled by the ring of a school bell, signifying the start of their forty-five-minutes lunch break. While most of the students basically _flew _from their seats, and down the hallways, Ryou took his sweet time packing his supplies. Standing after a moment, he wandered to his spikey-haired companion as the boy lethargically collected his items into his schoolbag. Ryou offered an empathetic smile, a look Yuugi returned in the form of a wry smirk. The white-haired teen mentally flinched at the almost _bitter _glint to his friend's amethyst gaze.

They exited without a word, the halls now completely devoid of life. Ryou inhaled quietly, before speaking in a hushed voice. "Still not talking to them?"

Yuugi visibly stiffened in the set of his shoulders. 'Them', were Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. It had been over two weeks since their's and Yuugi's collective falling out at the gamer's house. Even though he'd made a (somewhat halfhearted) attempt to apologize, Jou and Honda still refused to talk to him. Anzu, by default, had also left, claiming she was '_tired of being a peacekeeper.'_

"No..." was the eventual replied, quietly sighed under a dismal breath. Yuugi ran a hand through his untamable hair in an obvious sign of distress. Ryou, on instinct, reached out and placed a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder. Yuugi stopped, throwing the Brit a look mixed between gratitude and sorrow. Ryou frowned.

"You shouldn't let me get between the friendship you all share," he murmured quietly, brown eyes dimming. Yuugi's, however, sparked and flared with something that could almost be referred to as... passion.

"I'm not going to sit back and let them unsult you like that, Ryou!" he growled, "Just because you made mistakes... I-It doesn't mean that they can treat you they way they do." The angered tone softened as the pale teen spoke.

Ryou blinked.

Was Yuugi... blushing?

"You... You mean a lot to me, Ryou..."

Heat unwillingly blossomed over Ryou's pale cheeks, and a bashful smile crossed his lips. That had almost sounded... It almost sounded like a _confession._ _Ra, help me,_ he thought with a mental sigh. "_Arigato,_ Yuugi..." he murmured shyly, "You mean a lot to me, too."

The other boy blinked widely, before giving a sheepish grin. "_A-Ano..._" he paused to clear his throat, "M-Meet me out by the sakura tree?" Ryou beamed, and nodded with enthusiasm and a sound of affirmation. They parted ways upon entering the Commons, where most the school ate lunch. Yuugi headed outside with his _bento_, Ryou to a short line of students ordering school-food.

Moving with the slow, robotic pace of the line, Ryou fell into light musings.

Yuugi had said he 'meant a lot' to him. No-one, aside from... from Bakura, had ever told him that.

_"It may not seem like it, Yadonushi, but you are very important to me."_

But would Yuugi mean it in the same way?

Ryou sighed, grabbing a cheap Styrofoam tray, and shuffled wordlessly along. He took a simple, boxed sandwich and juice box, before paying for the meager meal and heading outdoors.

He definitely had to admit, he found time spent around Yuugi to be much more enjoyable. He would smile more, laugh more. Actually _enjoy _himself. But was that all? There was certainly... _some _sort of attraction held for the other male. After all, Yuugi was very kind, and understanding, and an empathetic, down-to-earth person. And the fact that he had a nice body and looks was also a nice addition.

But, though this attraction was definitely strong, Ryou's guilt towards the situation nearly outweighed it. It had been almost five months since the Shadow Games had been sealed away, and with that, their Yamis had returned to the 'other side', so to speak. And though he wanted to act on his emotions towards the other boy, he also felt... ashamed.

Shouldn't he wait, spend more time to grieve, before even _considering _on trying to focus on a new romantic relationship? Akefia was his lover. And now he was gone. Would it be right of him to seek out a new object of affections so soon?

Ryou's singular mind was swimming with emotion and doubt, making his vision fuzz, his head throb, and his heart hammer against his ribcage. Another, tiny sigh worked its way from his lips, eyes lidding dazedly. _Akefia, Atem, Ra... Anyone,_ he made a silent prayer for guidance, _Please, I just need some sort of sign that this is the right choice... That I can move on without worry of regrets._

Within a second's span of time, Ryou felt it. It was strange, foreign, yet oh-so familiar, all at the same time. A reminiscent warmth flooded his mind, and Ryou felt his eyesight almost unwillingly tugged to the direction of growing figures in near-distance. They were none other than Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. They all seemed very tense. Jou and Yuugi were yelling. A crowd was slowly beginning to cluster around them. Ryou heard a comment from a certain Brooklyn-accented blonde about his being an '_untrustworthy home-wrecker'. _Ryou involuntarily flinched, and Yuugi made a sound akin to that of a snarl. His eyes glowered with contempt, and tension crackled like electricity in the air.

But Ryou heard none of this exchange.

Because the presence was back. If only for a fleeting moment.

_**Yadonushi...**_

Ryou gasped quietly.

In the next second, Yuugi and Jounouchi faced one another with fists raised. There were shouts of surprise and cries of fury as two with a bond like that of brotherhood turned on each other like territorial dogs. It broke the white-haired Englishman from his stupor. As a few ran off to fetch a teacher, he and Honda flew forward to break off the conflict.

Hiroto grabbed Katsuya's arm as he flung in for a punch. His other hand caught the blonde's remaining wrist, and held them behind his back, yanking his pal almost violently away from the King of Games. "Jou, quit it, man!"

"Yuugi, stop!" Ryou exclaimed, quickly leaping forward to tug the other from the fray. Before the duelist could get away, the albino adolescent linked his arms over the other male's torso, effectively pinning his arms at his sides. He felt Yuugi somehow manage to both stiffen _and _relax simultaneously. He glanced at his developing crush from beneath a hood of unique powder-white bangs, chocolate orbs pleading. Maybe even a bit scared. Heliotrope pools widened, and met with the rich earth-tone gaze belonging to the one who held him so firmly.

_**Yadonushi,** _Akefia's gravelly voice murmured into his mind, once again, making the Hikari's breath hitch. **_Live..._**

If that wasn't his 'sign', he didn't know _what _was. It could have, however, been delivered in a less... violent way.

_Then again,_ he mused absently, _You never really _were _one to abstain from conflict, were you, my Yami?_

He felt a mental smirk, before, for a second time, his Darkness' secondary consciousness faded into Oblivion.

The accented teen's eyes narrowed with annoyance as Yuugi's and Jou once again combated with a hostile leer at one another. They did not, however, try to exchange blows a second time. Something Ryou thanked the Gods for. His arms squeezed over Yuugi's sides tighter, an irritated, rather Bakura-like growl leaving his form.

"Are you two _bakas_ all finished?" he demanded icily. "It's bloody ridiculous, the two of you!" He released his grip, but stepped in the space between them as a precaution. He shot their peers a look that sent them scrambling. Waiting until all were out of earshot, Ryou glared at the two boys.

"Look, we're all affected by the Pharaoh's passing, and we're _all _still trying to get over what happened back then," a pointed look to the group of three to his left, "But it has _come and gone._ In the past. The Shadow Games are _gone. _Magic is _gone. _Atemu and Akefia are _gone. _Everything we knew, and that we were familiar with from back then are **_gone._ **There's no more Shadow magic, no more life-threatening duels, or soul-stealing cults, or ancient spirits." His arms crossed, sending a disapproving glare to the four friends. "You lot aren't stuck with trying to save the world, and I'm not being controlled by a spirit influenced by a demon to destroy it. It's in. the. past."

Jounouchi glared holes at the ground, shrugging off Honda's restraining grip.

"And, to be honest," the albino added, eyes closing with restrained emotion, "I'm pretty damn tired of all this nonsense."

He heard Yuugi scuff a shoe at the dirt.

"Our Yamis are gone. And it hurts, It hurts worse than any torture we were faced with through the Shadow Games. Don't get me wrong, I know you were all friends with Yuugi's Darkness, and you hated mine, but our Dark Sides are not _us._ We're different people, who can make our own choices on what we do, or who we spend time with." The last sentence was slightly bitter and reproachful. "Katsuya... Yuugi... You two aren't just friends. You're _brothers._ I don't want to be the one to get between the two of you. I... I just want to move on, already. I'm just... so bloody tired... I'm sick of it." His voice trailed, breath shaking slightly.

He looked to the three, brown gaze stern and serious. "Look, we don't have to be friends, or even acquaintances, but that's not going to stop me from being with Yuugi." Purposely, Ryou failed to mention specifically on _how _he'd 'be with' Yuugi. "But I'm willing to forgive, and maybe even forget. Only if you all are. I want to move on past our pasts together, and start fresh. As a group of normal teenaged kids, rather than a bunch of magic-wielding freaks."

Unable to resist, small, amused smirks spread over each face. Ryou smiled softly at them.

"So..." he murmured, stepping towards Jou. "Let's start over, shall we?" He extended a hand.

"_Kon'ichiwa,_" he greeted formally, "I'm Bakura, Ryou."

Jounouchi gave the offered hand a look. He sighed, smiling slightly, though doubt and hesitance still weighed heavily on his actions. They shook hands.

"_Ne,_ Bakura-kun. Name's Jounouchi Katsuya, but you can call me 'Jou'." He winked with growing smirk. "Nice ta' meet cha'." Ryou returned the grin, eyes flashing briefly with both mirth and relief.

"Believe me, Jounouchi-kun," he giggled, "The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

**Yay! It took me almost two hours to type this, and two DAYS to write!**

**My hand hurts... T~T**

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	9. Conflictions

**This chapter's going to be short, with a few flash backs. I'm already more than halfway done writing out Chapter 9, so you guys shouldn't have to wait too long, 'kay? :)**

**FYI, you're getting fluff in the next update. ^^**

* * *

**ALSO: Since_ Metamorphosis _is finally developing some in its plot, and I've been working on it more than my other stories, I've started a poll to see which story you, as my readers, would like to see more work on!**

**ALSO: I'm thinking about uploading a new story, either way. For Halloween! Sound cool? :)**

**Either way, go vote! Please! Future updates depend on you! XD**

* * *

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**_ When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**_

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter VIII ~_**

_Conflictions_

* * *

Yuugi sighed quietly under his breath, silently cursing whichever Higher Power that had decided to make his bad luck Their bitch that day. Not only had he fought with his best friend to the point of exchanging blows- in fact, he had a nasty bruise on his cheek from the encounter- but the headmaster had been summoned by several students. Though they had... _sort of _made up in the end (Because Yuugi could tell that Jou's half-assed attempt at making amends was _without a doubt,_ fake), both boys had been given a three-day suspension and a call to home. Jounouchi was now staying with his mother, and little sister, Shizuka, so he would be fine...

Yuugi, however, was living with an already-cross grandfather.

"I don't know _what _has gotten into you, young man," the old man was currently ranting, "But whatever it is, you had best snap out of it! First, you're sneaking out at night, Lord knows where, doing God knows what; next, you're getting into fights at school! With _Katsuya_, no less!"

Sugoroku glanced sternly to his grandchild's sulking form in the rearview mirror. Yuugi was staring out the seat window of the stormy-blue Chevrolet Cavalier, bangs hanging in an untidy sheet over dim indigo eyes. His posture was slumped, holding none of the energy nor confidence nor joy it once did. Worry shadowed over his gray-lavender gaze for a moment, before it fixated back to the road ahead. He sighed heavily, before uttering a single word.

"Why...?"

The troubled teen blinked, glancing to his grandfather without moving his head. "'Why', what?" he mumbled bitterly.

"Fight with Katsuya."

Yuugi looked away sharply, bunching in on himself just a little bit more. There was a wary, almost warning tone of "_Yuugi_...", before the boy sighed, and responded.

"He was..." The boy trailed, eyes glazed and distant, "Just... with everything that's happened, and the things he said... I just..." Another, weighted exhale. "I just _lost_ it." Yuugi saw aged eyes glance to him, yet again.

"What did he say?"

"I... don't want to talk about it. Not right now."

"Yuugi, I-" The boy growled lowly, feeling a familiar curtain of anger dropping over his mind.

"I said I _don't want to talk about it_!" he snapped, remaining still and silent despite the guilt that immediately set over his chest at the hurt, almost betrayed glint in the old man's eyes. He returned to staring outside at the passing scenery, vainly trying to get a grip on his recently unruly tempers. He head began to throb.

* * *

_"Ya' might as well be sneakin' behind da' Pharaoh's back! You know dat Bakura had it out fer us tha' whole time!" The blonde had snarled._

_"Yes, Jou," Yuugi had retorted sharply, "**Bakura**, was against us. Not **Ryou**! We might have shared bodies, and we may look alike, but Hikaris and their Yamis are **still separate people**! It's not Ryou's fault his Darkness was so mislead! I'm not saying what he did was right. I'm just asking you guys give him another chance."_

_There was a grimace. "Gods, Yuug', ya' sound like a damn lovesick _baka,_ goin' on like dat!"_

_The Gaming King had blushed softly at that part, though his eyes remained narrow and defiant. He supposed 'friends'' eyes widened. It was Honda who spoke._

_"You're not falling for him... are you...?"_

_Yuugi blushed a bit more, but fixed a leer on them._

_"So what if I am?"_

* * *

Yuugi was jarred from his flashback by the motions and noise of the car stopping, its engine cutting out. He blinked, before grabbing his backpack, and slipping outside of the vehicle. Unlocking the shop's front door, Yuugi padded inside, up the stairs, and closing the door to his bedroom before Sugoroku had even entered the main house. He locked it behind him, tossed his bag to a random corner of the room, and flopped down unceremoniously onto his bed. His eyes squeezed shut as his heart twitched with pain.

* * *

_"Tell me you're jokin'," Jounouchi muttered, a palm pressing firmly to his forehead. "You'd better be screwin' wit' me, Yuug'."_

_Yuugi bristled defensively, pffended and hurt by the Brooklyn-accented teen's words. "Too bad. I'm not kidding, Jou. I like Ryou. A lot." His voice quickly fell as students began to draw into earshot, attracted by the two quarreling friends._

_"I... I-I can't believe you!" the blonde half-laughed, though it was entirely devoid of any and all humor. "Have ya' gone **blind**, 'r somethin'?! After all he did-!  
_

_"NO, Katsuya! **You **are the one who is blind! All three of you! You're too busy dwelling on the past to embrace the future. What happened **wasn't his fault**! He **understands **me! He **knows **what I've had to go through!" Yuugi stopped, blinking owlishly as a mound of soft white hair came into focus. A soft blush managed to rise to Yuugi's face._

_How much had Ryou heard?_

_"Ah," his supposed 'friend' sighed dramatically, "Speak of tha' Devil, an' he shall appea'! There's our lit'le untrustworthy homewrecka'!"_

_Yuugi snarled, teeth gritting, as he saw the boy of his affections flinch with a dazed, hurt expression. "Shut the Hell up, you damned **mutt**!"_

_"I'm not a dog!"_

_"Could've fooled me. You're all bark, no bite."_

_Jounouchi grimaced, fists tightening. "You** want **me ta' hit ya', Mutou? 'Cause you ain't exactly tha' strongest person in da' world. Hell, **I **used ta' be one'a tha' people bullyin' you! An' ya' neva' did anthin' ta' fight back. Even when Yami was here, ya' always left tha' grunt-work ta' him!"_

_There was an agonizing clench in the slightly-smaller teen's chest. He felt small traces of moisture gather over his thick, sooty lashes. That space in the back of his mind trembled with raw, bottled-up, and festering emotion. "Sh-Shut up..." he breathed, beginning to shake with sorrow and fury. It pooled as a toxic concoction in his gut._

_"Aw~, what? You gonna cry, Mutou?"_

_"Jou!" Anzu gasped, sounding outraged._

_"No, I'm tired of 'dis! Always mopin' around, bein' sad, throwin' a giant pity-party! FYI, Yuug'? Yami was our friend too! You should be happy he's free now. After all tha' shit he went through, you should be happy he passed on! That he ain't in pain no more!"_

_Yuugi grit his teeth, eyes glazed as he stared at the ground._

_"Shut up...!" he spat quietly, words laced with venom, "You don't **understand**!" Jounouchi huffed, crossing his arms._

_"...Pathetic," he grunted with disdain, ignoring both Honda and Anzu as they gave irritated objections. "I'll bet Atem was real **glad** ta' get rid a' ya'! Must've been been annoyin'. Bet he got real sick of havin' you hangin' off his arm all tha' time!"_

_Yuugi flinched badly, to the point where he actually retreated a few paces. The words had a blow worthy to that of a knife. A flaming blade, straight into his chest. And, what hurt more, the one that was meant to be his best friend had been the one to plunge it into his heart._

_"Sh... Shut up..." he managed, feeling the dam placed before his heart as it trembled along with his body, threatening to shatter. But Jounouchi didn't. The bastard never really **had **known when he should shut his mouth. His anger and biased view drove him to shoot one last jab._

_"You're weak."_

_And, under a veil of crimson- so much like Atemu's eyes- Yuugi had snapped._

* * *

He growled hoarsely, fingers gripping desperately at the fabric of his bedspread. Begging for some sort of purchase in the turmoil of his life. Tears were dusted upon his lashes, like a miniature constellation of sorrows and hurt. Decided it would not be wise to rip a hole through his covers, the troubled teenager stood, and walked to where his skylight was. He... He needed to get away. He felt like he couldn't _breathe_. With a brief glance back at his still-locked bedroom door, Yuugi stepped up onto his desk, out the window, and edged his from the building down to solid ground. Left behind for his grandfather, was a small piece of paper, reading in elegant handwriting:

_"Here's your note. Went for a walk._

_~ Yuugi"_

* * *

**Poor Yuugi :(**

**I have the next chapter all written up, and ready to be typed! Oh, and I also have the first chapter of _Desert Garden _done, as well. Currently writing up the second.**

**Hopefully you'll see it in a few weeks' time. Depends on how inspiration and school goes :P**

**That's all!**

* * *

**Review, please? And don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	10. Confessions

**Title: **_Metamorphosis_

**Pairing:** _Heartshipping (Ryou/Yuugi)_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Genre:**_ Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

**Full Summary:**

_When both an equal victory, and an equal loss, are shared between the hearts of two teens, will they be lost within their grief? Or will they find a way to move on... through each other?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor ANY characters in this story, unless noted otherwise. I DO, however, own the plot of it. The Yu-Gi-Oh manga and anime belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san.**

**_Please do not plagiarize, copy, repost, nor recreate my hard work in any way._**

**_Or I will send the Summoned Skull after your sorry butt._**

* * *

**_~ Chapter IX ~_**

_Confessions_

* * *

It wasn't very lively at the lonesome abode of Bakura, Ryou that night. In fact, the atmosphere was still as the darkening twilight outside. It was anxious, as if the building, itself, were expecting something. Or, rather, some_one._

Ryou paced a small oval across the space of his sitting room. His sock-clad feet made muffled sounds as he walked a continuous path, current footsteps falling in near-perfect alignment with previous ones. His mind was raced. His pulse thrummed with nervousness. His emotions spun in a massive gale of confusion, sorrow, insecurity, and- somehow- _joy_. Akefia... had spoken to him. The spirit had told him to '_live_'. That was his sign, wasn't it? There was nary a doubt in his head about it. But, if that was so... Why did he feel so... unsure?

He laced his slender fingers up through snowy hair, sighing with heavy exasperation. _Gods above, why does love have to be so damn troublesome,_ he mentally growled, feeling hopeless and exposed, _What if he doesn't even feel the same way? What if all of this has been for naught? _Ryou's quick feet stopped, dead and cold. One question, in mental neon signs, rang supreme through his head.

"What I loose _him_, too...?" he whispered to the air. His eyes burned with the desire to cry.

Stubbornly blinking back the offending emotions, the albino released another exhale. He blinked his deep brown gaze as, after a small span of silence, a timid nose sounded at his door. Ryou spun around to the entrance into his home, wondering if he might have imagined it.

Until, that is, it happened again.

A small, quiet knock on the door.

Ryou started slightly, and scurried to his doorway. Unlocking it, he was faced with none other than the one currently plaguing his every thought.

Yuugi smiled shyly, looking rather haggard, and overall exhausted. "_Ne_, R-Ryou..." he murmured, moving an arm to rub at the back of his neck sheepishly. Ryou's face uplifted into a kind, almost tender smile. A tiny giggled escaped his throat, making Yuugi give him an odd look. The Brit shrugged offhandedly, grinning.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you tonight."

With a chuckle of his own, Yuugi also produced a smile. Ryou stepped to the side, and waved him in graciously. "Aren't you grounded, Mister?" he teased, giggling again, the sound not too different from that of a giddy schoolgirl. Yuugi's vibrantly violet eyes sparked with a light he hadn't seen for quite some time. He missed it, in all honesty. Some little voice in the back of his mind dared to peep up. _Did **I **bring that shine back to his eyes?_

Yuugi snickered, still beaming over his shoulder as Ryou closed and re-locked the door behind them. "At least I left a note this time," he bit back playfully. "So cut me some slack, yeah? Besides... It was boring, and I-uh..." He seemed to grow flustered, a barely-noticeable blush that still caught the other male's eyes covering his slightly-defined cheekbones. "I... wanted to see you."

His heart gave a happy tug, fluttering at the choice of words his friend spoke. Mentally scolding himself, Ryou gave another light-hearted tease. "After a full day of 'seeing me' at school?" he questioned slyly, "Why, Yuugi, I had no idea I you found my company so desirable."

To his surprise, his friend did not play along as he had expected. Instead, his eyes became serious, with a dark undertone of glowing passion. "There's no-one else I'd rather be with," was the earnest, shockingly bold reply.

This time, the two's blushes were _much _more noticeable.

Ryou blinked owlishly, at a loss for words. He was half expecting his spikey-haired friend to grin, break out into laughter, and say something along the lines of "_Got you_!" or "_You should see the look on your face, Ryou_!"

But he didn't.

Instead, he found a hesitant hand reach out, and brush against his own. Ryou felt his breath hitch in his throat, as, taking his stillness as a somewhat-good sign, Yuugi's slender fingers lightly curled over the albino's own. It was an open invitation, to either stay, or pull away. Ryou swallowed nervously, feeling as if his heart were in his throat. He glanced briefly down to their mingled hands, then back up to Yuugi's face, trying to read his expression.

The pale King of Games seemed to have mirrored his movements, as their eyes met. Yuugi's own gemstone amethyst were bright with a mixture of hope, uncertainty, and fear. "I-I..." his voice trembled and trailed before a single sentence could be formed. "Ryou, I... I really..." He heaved a frustrated, anxious sigh. "I really c-care about you. A-And I know that you... you loved you Yami, and it hasn't been very long since they left, but..."

Ryou released a tiny breath, face flushing with heat.

"... I think I'm falling for you." **_(A/N: Enter cheesy confession lines here!)_**

His fingers instinctively twitched, tightening a hold over Yuugi's own. He was the other's eyes widen ever-so-slightly in surprise. It only continued as the other Hikari mustered up a timid smile, moving his hand so their fingers could intertwine. Something seemed to click, as an astonished gaze became lidded with what could only be relief. The pressure was returned fully.

"I think I can deal with that," the albino chuckled, the tension and stress from earlier falling from his shoulders like water.

"R-Really...?" came a disbelieving, but hopefully pleasant gasp, "Y-You-"

"Yuugi," the accented teen cut in softly, "I have something to confess, also."

His response was a curious (and rather cute) tilt of the head. "_Hai_?"

He was a bit puzzled, but remained silent, as Ryou gently led him to the couch that rested behind them, eyes not leaving Yuugi's for a second. _**(A/N: If you're expecting a lemon, prepare to be disappointed.)**_

"Remember school today, at break?" he asked, albeit a bit hesitantly, "When I pulled you away from Jounouchi-kun?"

Amethyst eyes darkened slightly, but he nodded.

"Well, before that, I... I talked to Akefia." He saw his friend's (or more than?) eyes widen in astonishment. He remained silent, however, scooting closer as a signal to continue. "I... asked him if I could move on without feeling guilty. To give me... some sort of sign that it was alright." His hand tightened its grip over Yuugi's. "You know what he told me?"

The spikey-haired child shook his head slowly, completely engrossed, returning the pressure. Ryou looked into the other's sweet, mesmerizing purple orbs, before offering another small smile.

"He told me to _live_."

* * *

They had lapsed into a peaceful, placid silence after that revelation, the pair simply... sitting. Their eyesight flickered around freely, whether it be to their still-joined hands, each other's eyes, or some random item decorating Ryou's small home. They were content, simply basking in one another's presence. Even if their companion was out of sight, each knew that they would not be out of mind. Always there, and ever-present force to keep them safe, loved, and protected.

Just like before.

It could not last, however, for Yuugi's cellphone vibrated from inside of his pocket. With an apologetic look, he withdrew his touch to retrieve the offending object. There was a pang inside Ryou's chest, immediately missing and longing for the warmth of the other male's skin. He felt his disappointment rise as Yuugi's expression dropped, accompanied by a dismal sigh.

"I have to go..." he muttered, rising slowly. "Jii-chan doesn't approve of my late-night 'walk'." The last comment had a bit of an amused undertone to it, a complimentary, mischief-laden smirk attached. Ryou giggled, and also stood. Walking the all-too-short space from the loveseat to the door, Ryou let his fingers link with that of Yuugi's once more. The door opened, a slightly-chilly wind coming to meet the new couple with a shiver-inducing embrace.

Yuugi drew his uniform jacket (as he hadn't bothered to change before leaving the house) closer, and Ryou squeezed the other teen's hand just a little bit tighter. Heliotrope eyes turned to him, and the albino couldn't help but to freely blush beneath that sweet, tender gaze. "So... _a-ano_... See you tomorrow?" he managed, words fighting to escape his dumbstruck mind.

To his disappointment, Yuugi shook his head gently. "_Iie_," he informed, "Jou and I were suspended for three days, because of the fight. _Gomen_."

"Ooh, a _suspension_?" the pale boy teased, unable to resist, and 'booping' the other's nose with a thin finger. "Looks like I've fallen for Domino's resident 'bad-boy', _ne_?" Yuugi snickered, smirking again.

"Damn straight."

"Not really."

Purple eyes rolled. "Wow. That wise-ass Yami of yours is _really _starting to show," he commented, voice laced with _very _light sarcasm. Ryou smirked cheekily, scoffing.

"Oh, like _you're _one to talk, Mister King of Games?" he countered. His reply was merely a shrug and a cocky grin.

Pale fingers moved to brush stark-white bangs clear from Ryou's forehead. The grin that had spread over his face turned to a simple, delicate upturning of the lips. Small and gentle. Those careful, slender digits turned, to tuck the strands of hair safely away behind his left ear. Yuugi's smile was warm, bright, and adoring. "See you in three days, Ry'," the duelist murmured, moving closer.

There was a tingling, reminiscent warmth as Ryou felt soft lips press to his brow, sweet and lingering. When they pulled away, the pair exchanged dazzled smiles, before parting, with an almost remorseful aura. And Ryou did not move a single muscle, until Yuugi's silhouette faded from sight.

* * *

**Not _exactly _pleased with this chapter, and yet I absolutely _love _it, all at the same time! :D**

**So, we have a confession, and Yuugi and Ryou's relationship is steadily growing! Not bad for a span on nine chapters, is it?**

**Also... I don't mean to sound nag-y, guys, but... I haven't really been getting any reviews. :/**

**It can be something as short and simple as "cute" or "cool" or "update soon", I don't care! Just, pretty please, give me some sort of feedback on what you think? You guys seriously have NO idea how much your reviews inspire and motivate me to write more!**

* * *

**ALSO: I'm going to try and update _Shattered_ soon, alright? I have the _Rage _chapter all planned out. I've just yet to find the motivation to write it out in my journal, and type it up! XD**

**You (hopefully) shouldn't have to wait much longer, okay?**

* * *

**R&R, please. :3**


End file.
